Be My Number Two
by Misscelyunjae
Summary: Ketika Yunho memutuskan untuk bersama dengan Jaejoong, Ahra istri Yunho yang tadinya mencampakkan pria itu kini malah berbalik ingin mengambil Yunho dari sisi Jaejoong. Bad Summary -lagi ga bisa bikin summary- YunJae, DLDR, RnR please dont be sider. NO ANGST! MPREG. Gaje :D
1. Chapter 1

Title : Be My Number 2.

Genre : Romance.

Cast : Yunho & Jaejoong.

Pair : YunJae.

Lenght : One Shot.

_**Warning : Boy X Boy, No Bash, No Flame... DLDR!**_

_**NP : Christian Bautista – Be My number 2.**_

_Check It..._

"_Be my number two_?"

Pria cantik ini tersentak ketika kata-kata yang tak pernah dipikirkan dan diharapkannya meluncur dari bibir hati milik pria tampan dan _manly_ yang tepat berdiri didepannya. Kelopak matanya mengerjab-ngerjab seakan tak percaya pada pendengarannya barusan.

Ditatapnya lekat wajah pria yang tengah menatapnya intens, dari raut wajahnya yang tegas ia tahu jika pria ini sedang gugup menunggu apa yang akan dikatakannya, tapi sikap dan pembawaannya masih sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, kalem dan tenang.

Ia menarik napasnya dalam dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan-lahan. Lagi ditatapnya wajah pria didepannya yang sedang bersandar pada kap mobil mewahnya. Seakan mencari suatu kebenaran untuknya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan atau lebih tepat disebut permintaan itu.

"Jung Yunho" panggilnya pelan, dengan gerakan reflek yang bagus pria yang merasa namanya disebut ini segera membenarkan posisi dan berdiri tegak dengan mata musang yang mengisyaratkan ketidak sabaran untuk mendengar kata selanjutnya yang akan keluar dari bibir plum milik pria yang entah kenapa membuatnya merasa nyaman sejak awal pertemuan mereka 2 minggu yang lalu.

"Kau serius dengan apa yang kau ucapkan tadi?" tanyanya seakan mencoba meyakinkan lagi dengan pertanyaannya ini.

"Tidak pernah seserius ini, Kim Jaejoong!" sahut Yunho lantang dan dengan tegas menyebut namanya. Jaejoong kini menggigit bibir bawahnya dan kembali menimbang untuk memberi jawaban.

Lagi ditariknya napasnya dalam dan memejamkan mata besarnya yang indah. Dipaksanya otaknya untuk berpikir dengan jernih. Jujur saja Jaejoong cukup tertarik dengan Yunho pada saat pertama kali matanya menangkap sosok bayangan _manly_ serta kokoh itu berdiri tegak dihalaman depan kampus tempatnya menuntut ilmu ini.

Namun, secepat ia merasa tertarik pada Yunho, secepat itu juga sebuah perasaan kecewa langsung menghampirinya. Dan kini bayangan sosok lain yang cukup dihormatinya serta disegani sebagai dosen pengajar dikampus ini mulai bermain-main dalam pikirannya.

Jaejoong mendengus pelan seraya membuka matanya lalu menatap semen yang dipijak oleh kedua kakinya. Ia merasa cukup panas karna sosok dosen wanitanya yang tanpa izinnya masuk kedalam sistem jaringan otaknya itu.

Ia cukup tidak suka dengan kenyataan yang membuatnya tersentak diawal pertemuannya dengan Yunho yang berakhir perkenalan pahit. Setidaknya Jaejoong merasa begitu, saat dosen wanita yang cukup disukai oleh teman-temannya dikampus ini memperkenalkan Yunho sebagai suaminya.

Entahlah Jaejoong sendiri kurang mengerti tentang apa yang dirasanya saat itu. Yang jelas dia tidak rela jika dosennya memiliki Yunho dengan hubungan yang seintim itu.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" suara bass Yunho seperti membuat Jaejoong tersadar dari segala hal yang dipikirkannya dan mengganggunya tadi. Dengan gerakan reflek kedua doe eyesnya menatap manik musang Yunho yang ia rasa sangat teduh dan seakan membuatnya terhisap kedalam pusarannya.

"Istrimu..." jawab Jaejoong lirih, tak ada sedikitpun niatan dirinya untuk menyembunyikan yang dipikirkannya tadi.

Yunho menghela napasnya, dimajukannya selangkah kakinya mendekat kearah Jaejoong sehingga hanya menyisakan sejengkal jarak diantara mereka. Diletakkan kedua tangan besarnya pada bahu Jaejoong.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentangnya ?" tanya Yunho dengan mata musang yang menatap lekat wajah Jaejoong.

"Apa kau tidak memikirkannya? Bagaimana dia? Dan lagi apa kau tidak berpikir tentang perasaanku dengan pertanyaanmu tadi? Menjadi yang kedua... Itu sungguh gila" Jaejoong menghela napasnya setelah menyelesaikan rentetan pertanyaan yang membuatnya merasa emosi.

Yunho tersenyum tipis, senyuman yang mampu membuat perasaan Jaejoong bergetar.

"Kau tahu ceritanya sejak awal kita duduk bersama disebuah coffee shop 1 minggu yang lalu" ucap Yunho lembut, tidak ada penekanan ataupun nada tinggi pada kalimatnya.

Manik musang Yunho sedikit menerawang mengingat kembali awal pertemuan yang singkat dengan Jaejoong. Waktu itu, ia disuruh oleh orang tuanya menjemput istrinya, yang bekerja sebagai dosen diuniversitas ini. Akan tetapi, Yunho sedikit kesulitan menemukan keberadaan wanita yang berstatus istrinya tersebut.

Tanpa diduga ia bertemu dengan Jaejoong yang tepat berlalu didepannya. Ia pun berinisiatif untuk menanyakan wanita yang dinikahinya selama 6 bulan terakhir pada Jaejoong. Beruntung, Jaejoong kenal dengan istrinya, dan entah kenapa sejak melihat Jaejoong, Yunho merasa ada sebuah rasa ketertarikan yang penuh.

Sebuah rasa ketertarikan hari itu terus berlanjut hingga sekarang. Bahkan sudah mengembang menjadikannya sebuah obsesi dan juga hasrat terpendam juga cinta yang tak pernah Yunho rasakan sebelumnya pada siapapun termaksud sang istri.

Dari situlah, setiap hari Yunho rajin berkunjung kekampus ini. Alasannya sangat sederhana dan tak perlu ia tutup-tutupi dengan berbagai macam dusta. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Jaejoong, lagi. Dan ia ingin mengenal lebih jauh sosok Jaejoong yang mampu mengalihkan dunianya yang sepi dan monoton.

Berbekal sebuah nama yang ia tahu dari hasil perkenalan singkatnya dengan Jaejoong dari istrinya. Yunho nekat menanyakan keberadaan Jaejoong pada setiap mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang ditemuinya. Sampai pada akhirnya ia kembali bertemu dengan Jaejoong diperpustakaan kampus.

Semenjak itu, hubungan keduanya terjalin. Secara alami selama bersama, perasaan yang awalnya hanya sebuah rasa ketertarikan menjadikan Yunho ingin memiliki Jaejoong. Terbukti, hari ini dengan segala rasa yang tak bisa lagi ia bendung untuk lebih lama. Ungkapan yang terdengar tidak logis dan membuat dirinya sebagai pendosa itupun berhasil meluncur dengan baik dari bibirnya.

"Yunho..." panggil Jaejoong, fokus Yunho kembali pada kedua _doe eyes_ yang tengah menatapnya dalam. Senyuman manis terkembang dari bibir Yunho dan memberanikan dirinya untuk menyentuh wajah Jaejoong yang selalu menghiasi mimpinya.

"Hmm.." sahut Yunho pada panggilan Jaejoong tadi. Matanya masih setia menelusuri garis wajah Jaejoong. Sungguh beratus ribu kalipun memandang wajah Jaejoong, ia tidak akan pernah bosan sama sekali.

"Kenapa kau merasa begitu dengannya?" tanya Jaejoong dan sukses membuat kerutan pada kening Yunho.

"Apa kau akan betah dengan hubungan dingin yang kau jalani sejak pertama kali menikah? Setiap hari jika kami bertemu hanya tersenyum satu sama lain, tidak ada percakapan yang berarti, tidak ada perhatian dan tidak ada cinta diantara kami" ucap Yunho dan menjelaskan secara gamblang keadaan rumah tangga yang dijalaninya selama ini.

"Tidak ada pondasi untuk sebuah penjamin kebahagiaan dan membangun rumah tangga dengannya, aku selalu menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaanku, dan dia melakukan hal yang sama, kami hanya terlihat akrab jika didepan orang tua, sebuah kamuflase yang benar-benar membuatku muak" timpal Yunho, kali ini nada bicaranya sedikit terdengar emosi.

Jaejoong mengulum senyum. Sebenarnya ia sudah menemukan kesungguhan yang dalam pada diri Yunho. Dan tak ingin terlalu menjadi orang munafik, Jaejoong sendiri cukup senang dengan permintaan Yunho itu. Hanya saja akal sehat jauh lebih penting dengan perasaan meluap-luap yang ada dihatinya setiap kali ia bersama dengan Yunho.

"Kau tidak mencintainya?" Yunho terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan Jaejoong tadi. ditariknya kedua tangannya yang tadi masih menyentuh bahu Jaejoong dan pipinya.

"Tidak! Tidak ada rasa seperti itu padanya!" kalimat Yunho sangat tegas, membuat hati Jaejoong bersorak senang karnanya.

Bukankah sudah sangat jelas jika Jaejoong menyimpan apa yang Yunho rasa padanya. Mereka sama-sama merasakan hal yang disebut cinta. Cinta yang cukup terlarang karna status Yunho yang sudah beristri itu. Tapi, mengingat apa yang dikatakan Yunho, tak elak jika status yang disandangnya hanyalah sebuah status palsu yang Jaejoong tidak mengerti kenapa Yunho menikahi wanita itu.

"Lalu siapa yang kau cintai?" pertanyaan yang menjebak kini diluncurkan Jaejoong.

"Kau, tentu saja! Aku mencintaimu Kim Jaejoong!" tegas Yunho, sorot matanya menunjukkan perasaan cinta yang teramat dalam.

Jaejoong benar-benar puas dengan jawaban Yunho sekarang. Sisi egoisnya mendominannya yang juga ingin memiliki Yunho.

"Lantas apa yang membuatmu menikahinya?" Jaejoong sangat penasaran dengan alasan Yunho yang menikahi dosennya tapi tidak mempunyai makna apapun pada pernikahannya.

"Orang tuaku memaksa untuk menikahinya, perjanjian orang tua lama, kau mengertikan tentang itu?"

Kekehan kecil lolos dari mulut Jaejoong. Sekali lagi rasa puas menghampiri hatinya dan membuatnya semakin mantap untuk mengambil langkah ekstrim yang seakan membuatnya buta itu. Sekarang Jaejoong sudah tahu betul, alasan kenapa Yunho bisa menikah dengan wanita yang tak dicintainya.

Mengetahui hal itu semakin membuat Jaejoong merasa tidak akan bersalah karna memilih langkah yang benar-benar ia harapkan sejak pertama kali.

"Kau yakin mencintaiku?" tanya Jaejoong kali ini dengan sedikit kerlingan nakal yang menggoda. Setidaknya sekarang ia merasa bebas melakukan hal itu pada Yunho yang mencintainya.

"Sangat yakin, apa kau meragukanku Jaejoongie?" Yunho menatap lekat Jaejoong yang kini tertawa pelan.

"Aku tidak ingin berdusta Yun, aku mencintaimu juga, dan ya... Jujur aku ragu akan itu."

Senyuman cerah terukir dibibir Yunho. Sangat senang dengan pernyataan Jaejoong barusan. Ia pikir hanya mengambil satu langkah dan segala keinginannya untuk mendapatkan pria yang berhasil merebut hatinya ini akan segera terlaksana.

"Apa yang membuatmu ragu?" tanya Yunho serius, Jaejoong menghela napasnya. Sesuatu yang ada diotaknya sudah dipikirkannya matang-matang sedari kata pertama yang mengejutkannya itu diucapkan Yunho.

Debaran jantungnya kian menjadi-jadi, mulutnya setengah terbuka siap untuk mengucapkan kata yang ia rasa akan mengejutkan Yunho. Tapi ia harus menjawab pertanyaan pria itu dulu sebelum mengatakan apa yang ada diotaknya, sebuah keinginannya.

"Kau! Aku meragukanmu!" jawab Jaejoong pada pertanyaan Yunho tadi. Matanya dan Yunho bertemu. Tatapan penuh cinta terlihat dari mata masing-masing.

"Aku? Kenapa?" tanya Yunho tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya.

"Tidak ada jaminan jika kau akan terus bersamaku, aku tidak ingin menjadi nomor 2!" ucap Jaejoong lantang, inilah keinginannya tadi. Dan ia berhasil mengucapkanya dengan baik.

Yunho menautkan keningnya, cukup terkejut dengan permintaan Jaejoong tadi. Diedarkannya tatapan kesekitar area parkir dikampus ini yang sudah sepi. Tentu sepi karna sekarang sudah hampir senja.

"Kau tidak akan bisakan? Lupakanlah kalau begitu!" ucap Jaejoong, ia sengaja membuat Yunho dalam keadaan terdesak. Jika ada yang mengatakan Jaejoong egois, ia tidak akan menyangkal bahkan ia akan menambahkan picik dalam menggambarkan dirinya yang sangat menginginkan suami orang.

"Hey, aku tidak berkata demikian, bahkan aku belum mengatakan apapun!" sedikit terkekeh Yunho menyentil hidung mancung Jaejoong. Ia teramat gemas dengan ekspresi Jaejoong yang tengah merajuk itu.

"Aku tidak berniat menjadikan kau nomor 2, mungkin dilihat dari keseluruhan memang begitu sebutannya tapi kau adalah nomor 1 dalam hidupku, kau lebih penting jauh diatas segalanya, _if you'll be my number 2_"

Kelopak mata Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjap lucu membuat Yunho tertawa pelan dengan tingkah imut pria ini. Ia mengerti jika Jaejoong mungkin merasa kurang yakin atau percaya dengan apa yang diucapkannya tadi. Tapi sungguh, ia akan menempatkan Jaejoong nomor 1 diatas segala kepentingannya. Yunho merasa bahwa dirinya sudah jatuh cinta berat pada Jaejoong, dan akan melakukan apapun caranya untuk mendapatkan Jaejoong.

"Jika aku menjadi nomor 1 dalam hidupmu, maka jangan buat aku kecewa dengan wanita yang kau nikahi itu... Aku hanya ingin tidur dengan pelukan lengan kekarmu dan terbangun dengan mata yang langsung menatap wajahmu, aku egois... Apa kau masih bisa mengatakan mencintaiku?"

Mata bulat Jaejoong terlihat gelisah dari irisnya. Yunho belum menjawab perkataannya tadi, mungkin perlu beberapa saat untuknya berpikir. Dan Jaejoong tidak sabar akan itu.

_Sreeettt_

Sedikit terlonjak dengan gerakan spontan yang tiba-tiba dilakukan Yunho dengan memeluk pinggang rampingnya dengan erat. Kedua _doe eyes_ Jaejoong mendelik, namun sepersekian detik berikutnya bibirnya tersenyum tipis kala mendapati senyuman Yunho yang sangat jelas dilihatnya dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

"Aku mengerti maksudmu, kau hanya satu-satunya yang bisa memilikiku" ucap Yunho pelan namun membuat Jaejoong menerima begitu banyak bunga dihatinya.

Ia senang! Sangat senang! Segala keinginannya tercapai dengan mudah. Dan sama halnya dengan Yunho yang tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya.

Jaejoong mengkalungkan lengannya keleher Yunho. Ia tidak peduli jika ada orang yang melihat betapa mesranya mereka, atau ada yang mengenali Yunho sebagai suami dosennya. Ia tidak peduli dengan itu semua. Bahkan mengatakan hal ini pada dosennya pun Jaejoong tidak takut.

Perlahan wajah Yunho mendekat kewajah Jaejoong dan menempelkan bibirnya. Hanya menempelkan bibirnya kebibir Jaejoong. Dan rasanya sangat berbeda, ada perasaan puas, bahagia, meluap-luap, dan debaran yang besar yang ia rasa didadanya bercampur menjadi satu.

Cukup lama bibir Yunho menempel tanpa melumat ataupun menjilat bibir plum yang menggodanya. beberapa detik berlalu keduanya pun menarik wajah mereka. Berpandangan sesaat sebelum akhirnya tawa kecil keluar dari mulut masing-masing. Kemudian kembali terlarut dengan kebahagiaan yang mereka raih dan ciptakan bersama-sama sesaat tadi.

Mungkin mereka tidak akan peduli pada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka nanar dan tersenyum kecut dari tempatnya berdiri cukup jauh dari area parkir yang menyaksikan kisah singkat yang diukir dua pria dengan perbedaan kontras yang menyatukan.

**- END or TBC ?**

Sebenarnya ini ff ikut lomba, tp udh hbis jg msa lmba dan well suka" aku dong ya mau post disini dan ga lagi" deh ikut lomba"an #saran temenku. LOL...

Gimme a review... please –puppy eyes-


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Be My Number Two.

Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong and other.

Genre : Romance.

Pair : YunJae.

Lenght : Chapter 2.

**Warning : Boy X Boy, Dont Like Dont Read, No Bash, No Flame!.**

_**NP : Rihanna - Unfaithful.**_

_Check it.._

1 _Week Later_

_Ceklek_...

Pintu apartemen cukup mewah ini terbuka dengan lebar, nampak Yunho tengah memasuki pintu apartemen miliknya, wajah lelahnya sehabis pulang kerja terbingkai dengan sempurna. Ia segera mendudukkan diri pada sofa empuk ruang tamu apartemen. Dihelanya napas ringan seraya memijit pilipisnya yang sedikit berdenyut. Hari ini cukup melelahkan untuknya, dan ia memilih untuk langsung segera pulang ke apartemen yang selama 6 bulan terakhir ia tempati bersama istrinya.

Tak ada yang berubah, semua masih sama seperti yang kemarin-kemarin menurutnya, meski sudah beberapa hari ini ia tidak pulang ke apartemen dan dengan berdalih sibuk dikantor pada sang istri. Ya, hanya sebuah alasan saja hal itu ia katakan, yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah dirinya yang sedang dimabuk cinta dengan pria cantik yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya tepat satu minggu yang lalu.

Beberapa hari terakhirpun, ia bermalam di apartemen Jaejoong, sungguh ia merasa begitu sangat sempurna menjadi seorang pria dan juga pemimpin sebuah _rumah tangga _saat bersama Jaejoong. Meski, pada kenyataannya Jaejoong hanyalah nomor dua dalam status perkawinannya, tapi pria itulah yang menurut Yunho sangat berperan aktif sebagai _istrinya _walau hubungan mereka baru berjalan satu minggu.

Menurut Yunho, ketika bersama dengan Jaejoong ia begitu sangat aktif dan menjadi dirinya sendiri, berbeda dengan bersama sang istri yang sebenarnya. Mungkin, perasaan memang sangat berpengaruh besar dalam sebuah hubungan. Setidaknya itu yang ia pikirkan, dan membuatnya tersenyum manis kala bayangan manis Jaejoong yang mulai bermain dibenaknya. _Well_, hanya mengingat Jaejoong saja sudah membuat dirinya tersenyum dan serasa lelah dan penat yang tadi menderanya hilang, tak terbayangkan oleh Yunho jika seandainya tadi ia pulang ke apartemen Jaejoong, pasti ia langsung bersemangat dan melupakan bagaimana lelahnya ia sekarang.

"_Oppa _sudah pulang?" Yunho sedikit terkesiap saat mendengar sebuah pertanyaan yang cukup mengagetkannya dilemparkan oleh wanita yang cukup matang didepannya.

"Hmm," gumam Yunho menyahut pertanyaan istrinya yang sedang menatapnya intens.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu _oppa_?" tanya wanita itu lagi dan mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah, _bathrobe _pun masih melekat ditubuh rampingnya yang menandakan wanita ini baru saja selesai mandi.

"Begitulah..." sahut Yunho tak acuh dan beranjak dari sofa yang tadi ia duduki.

"Apa _oppa _mau mandi? Aku akan menyiapkan air panas di_bathub_."

Kening Yunho mengkerut ketika ucapan itu untuk pertama kalinya lolos dari mulut istrinya dan didengar oleh telinganya. Ia menatap heran ke arah wanita cantik yang tengah menyunggingkan senyum manis padanya.

"Aah tunggu sebentar _oppa_," timpal wanita itu lagi dan berlari kecil menuju kedalam kamar.

Yunho masih pada ekspresi sebelumnya, jujur saja ia cukup terkejut dan heran dengan perubahan sikap sang istri yang terbilang cukup hangat untuk pertama kalinya. Beberapa saat, otaknya berpikir kemudian ia tertawa kecut, lalu mengambil ponselnya dari balik saku jas, niatnya untuk saat ini hanya satu, menghubungi sang kekasih hati yang sudah seharian ini tak dilihatnya, dan mengabaikan segala perubahan sang istri yang cukup bagus jika ia mau mengacuhkannya.

.

.

.

Kedua mata musang Yunho melotot sempurna saat keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, dengan segera ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan bergegas mengambil pakaiannya dari dalam lemari, kemudian ia kembali masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan memakai pakaiannya.

Dihelanya napas berat, jujur permandangan yang tersaji diluar kamar mandi tepatnya diatas tempat tidurnya itu membuatnya sangat risih. Entahlah, kenapa ia merasa seperti itu, perasaan tidak nyaman menelusup langsung kedalam hatinya saat melihat istrinya yang berbaring diatas ranjang dengan _lingerie _yang terbilang sangat seksi yang seumur-umur dalam mereka menikah tak pernah dilakukan istrinya.

Keningmya pun kembali mengkerut seraya memikirkan sikap sang istri yang cukup aneh menurutnya. Sebenarnya, bukan aneh, dan hal itu pun sangat wajar dilakukan seorang istri. Tapi, menurut Yunho, semua yang terjadi malam ini teramat aneh, mengingat sebelumnya mereka tidak pernah terlibat percakapan seperti tadi, apa lagi Yunho tidak pernah melihat istrinya memakai pakaian tipis tranparan kekurangan bahan itu.

Seharusnya, Yunho senang dengan perubahan yang cukup drastis terjadi pada hubungan rumah tangganya ini. Tentu saja, hal itu sudah cukup ia idam-idamkan selama mereka menikah, tapi yang terjadi setiap harinya dulu hanya tegur sapa persis seperti seorang kenalan, sampai sekarangpun Yunho berani bersumpah ia tidak pernah menyentuh istrinya sekalipun, meski mereka tidur dalam ranjang yang sama, ia dan juga istrinya menjaga jarak diantara mereka.

Sejujurnya juga, Yunho ingin pernikahannya layaknya seperti pernikahan orang pada umumnya, tapi hal itu hanya harapannya, selama 6 bulan mereka menikah istrinya bahkan seakan menganggap ia tidak ada. Jangan kan membuatkan sarapan untuknya, menyiapkan baju untuk ke kantor saja istrinya tidak pernah melakukannya.

Mungkin jika tidak ada Jaejoong yang sekarang berperan teramat penting untuk Yunho, sikap hangat istrinya ini akan ditanggapi dengan baik olehnya. Tapi, Yunho sendiri sadar akan keadaan mereka, ia sudah menyerah pada istrinya dan sudah memulai yang baru dengan Jaejoong. Jadi menurut Yunho sendiri, ia tidak akan merasa nyaman walau bagaimanapun keadaan istrinya.

Yunho memutuskan membuka pintu kamar mandi setelah ia berpikir dan menerka-nerka perubahan sikap istrinya. Ia juga tidak mungkin menghindar terus dan melupakan janjinya untuk pulang ke apartemen Jaejoong. Dengan perasaan yang cukup was-was ia berjalan ke arah ranjang besar yang ada sang istri terbaring dengan pose yang cukup menggoda, dan itu diakui olehnya, hanya saja ia tidak berminat lagi memperbaiki hubungan dingin yang sudah berjalan selama pernikahan mereka.

"_Oppa_, kau mau keluar?" tanya wanita itu sedikit terkejut saat Yunho mengambil arloji dan juga dompetnya yang ada dimeja nakas samping ranjang.

"Hmm," sahut Yunho lagi, hanya sebuah gumaman yang tidak berarti banyak untuk sebuah jawaban yang diharapkan si wanita.

"Kemana lagi _oppa_? Kau sudah hampir seminggu meninggalkan apartemen, apa kau sesibuk itu?" Tanya wanita itu lagi dan mendudukkan dirinya menghadap Yunho yang hanya melirik ke arahnya.

"Apa itu penting sekarang buatmu Ahra?" Tanya balik Yunho seraya memasukkan ponselnya yang tadi berada diatas ranjang.

Ahra, istrinya sedikit membulatkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan tajam yang dilontarkan Yunho padanya. Jujur saja Ahra merasa sedikit kecewa dengan sikap dingin Yunho yang menurutnya bertambah dingin sekarang.

"_Oppa_, aku ini istrimu, tidakkah aku..."

"Ku pikir kau hanya teman hidupku yang terjadi diatas lembaran kertas, tidak bermakna apa-apa, jika kau sadar bagaimana keadaan hubungan kita selama ini!" Sela Yunho yang membuat mulut Ahra sedikit menganga dan membuat matanya berkaca-kaca. Rasa-rasanya perkataan Yunho tadi lebih tajam dari sebuah belati yang sengaja ditancapkan dihatinya.

Ahra bungkam, namun gerak-gerik Yunho masih diamatinya dengan baik, pria itu memakai jaket kulitnya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu kamar yang ditutupnya sebelum pergi.

Isakan tangis lolos keluar dari mulut wanita itu, dadanya serasa sesak, dan membuatnya susah untuk bernapas. Sungguh, ia tidak mengerti sekarang, tidak mengerti kenapa Yunho yang dulu menurutnya cukup baik walau sedikit dingin itu semakin dingin dan tega bersikap demikian padanya yang berstatus istrinya.

"_Oppa_, apa dia lebih baik dari pada aku?" Tanya Ahra sambil terisak, bayangan akan kejadian satu minggu lalu terbayang dibenaknya saat ia tengah menuju kesebuah parkiran diuniversitas tempatnya mengajar, dan membuat perasaannya mencelos melihat adegan yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan ia saksikan disana.

.

.

.

Jaejoong segera membukakan pintu apartemennya setelah beberapa kali bell berdering. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap lucu saat Yunho langsung merengkuh tubuhnya kedalam pelukan hangat pria itu, tepat saat ia membuka pintu tadi. Beberapa detik kemudian, bibir plumnya terkekeh pelan dan membalas pelukan Yunho yang terkesan protektif.

"Aku merindukanmu Boo," ucap Yunho yang semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

"_Miss you too _Yunnie," sahut Jaejoong manja dan merebahkan kepalanya dibahu Yunho.

"Aku selalu rindu padamu Boo," dilepaskannya pelukannya pada tubuh kurus Jaejoong yang persis seperti wanita itu, kemudian ia menatap intens wajah cantik pria yang sudah menyedot seluruh jiwa dan raganya dalam waktu singkat itu.

"Benarkah, tapi aku rasa kau juga merindukan _Seongsangnim _eoh?" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada suara yang penuh ketidak sukaan, bibirnya mempout menandakan ia tengah kesal.

Yunho sedikit tersentak mendengar pertanyaan tak terduga yang lebih cocok disebutnya sebagai tudingan kecemburuan Jaejoong. Ia sedikit terkekeh dan menarik pelan tangan Jaejoong yang tadi bersedekap, mencium punggung tangan seputih susu milik kekasihnya ini, kemudian menariknya masuk kedalam apartemen.

"Boo..."

"Kau pulang kerja dan menemui wanita itu kan?" sambar langsung Jaejoong saat Yunho mencoba menjelaskan. Yunho tertawa kecil, sungguh ia sangat mengerti tentang Jaejoong meskipun baru seminggu berhubungan dengan pria ini, ia sangat mengetahui seluk beluk sikap Jaejoong jauh dibandingkan dengan sikap Ahra yang selama 6 bulan hidup dengannya.

"Cemburu Boo?" tanya Yunho dengan nada yang menggoda dan mendapat dengusan kesal dari Jaejoong.

"Aku hanya pulang sebentar, tidak enak jika terlalu lama tidak pulang kesana..." jelas Yunho sembari menarik Jaejoong untuk duduk dalam pangkuannya yang duduk disofa.

"Tidak bohong?"

"Tidak, tentu saja, hanya kau yang aku cintai," sahut Yunho pada Jaejoong yang kini mengulum senyum senang.

Jaejoong mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Yunho, seakan mengerti maksud sang kekasih Yunho segera melumat bibir plum Jaejoong yang sudah menjadi bagian favoritnya selama satu minggu ini. Tak ayal, jika disetiap _moment _mereka selalu mengumbar kemesraan seperti sekarang ini. Berciuman adalah sebuah hal wajib yang mereka lakukan setiap hari. Dan memang begitu yang dilakukan oleh sepasang _suami-istri _jika sudah menikah bukan?

Bagi, Yunho sendiri, Jaejoong adalah _istri _buatnya, dan meski tidak ada bukti kesah'annya dalam sebuah lembar kertas. Mereka sudah berkomitmen untuk menjalani kehidupan _berumah tangg_a, tanpa peduli dengan kenyataan yang didepan mata. Yaa, dalam dunia yang mereka bangun, hanya ada diri mereka masing-masing, terlepas dengan status Yunho yang sudah beristri.

Ciuman Yunho mulai menjadi-jadi sesekali pria itu menghisap leher jenjang Jaejoong dan meninggalkan tanda kepemilikkannya lagi disana. Dan Jaejoong, pria itu hanya bisa mendesah dan merasakan betapa panasnya lidah sang kekasih yang menyapu kulit lehernya. Sesekali ia pun meremas rambut belakang Yunho, dan membelai punggung pria itu dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Aahh..." satu desahan lagi lolos dari bibir Jaejoong yang sudah mulai membengkak, ia cukup tahu jika pada akhirnya kegiatan mereka sekarang akan berakhir dimana, dengan tangan-tangan Yunho yang cekatan melepas kaos V-neck yang ia kenakan lalu mulai menciumi dada montoknya yang cukup sangat memuaskan Yunho pada saat pertama mereka melakukan kegiatan intim beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Uungghh, Yun..." lagi, bibir itu membuat godaan dan menaikan gairah Yunho untuk segera menikmati tubuh indah Jaejoong yang dapat menghantarkan seribu kenikmatan penuh yang tak bisa ia raih dari Ahra.

"Boo, bolehkah?" tanya Yunho dengan suara seraknya dan dengan tatapan penuh akan gairah yang memuncak.

"Asalkan jangan kau datangi lagi wanita itu Yunnie!" jawab Jaejoong penuh dengan nada keposesifan dan dengan ekspresi ragu, Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya yang seolah membuat Yunho ingin menciumnya kembali. Tapi sebelum itu Yunho mengangguk pelan, ia tidak peduli syarat apa lagi yang diberikan Jaejoong padanya, asalkan ia bisa bersama dengan pria ini dan memilikinya.

Dengan tak sabaran Yunho melumat ganas bibir Jaejoong lagi, mengajaknya beradu lidah dan menggerayangi seluruh tubuh pria yang sebentar lagi akan berada dibawahnya serta mendesahkan namanya disetiap kegiatan panas yang akan mereka jalani.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari pagi mulai menilik dari balik gorden kamar apartemen yang sederhana ini. Jaejoong bergerak-gerak tak nyaman kala sinar itu mengenai kelopak matanya yang masih menutup. Ia sedikit mendengus dan segera membuka kedua mata indah besar itu. Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah kesilauan sinar mentari yang cukup banyak melihat isi dalam kamarnya dari sisi gorden yang ditutup tidak terlalu rapi. Kemudian, hal kedua yang ia sadari adalah, pelukan lengan kekar yang ada dipinggang rampingnya yang masih telanjang sempurna.

Bibir plum yang masih sedikit bengkak itu mengukir senyuman tipis namun tegas. Ia kemudian membalikkan badannya menghadap Yunho yang masih tertidur pulas karena lelah yang mendera akibat aktifitas panas yang baru berakhir dini hari tadi. Ditatapnya wajah tampan Yunho yang ingin ia klaim hanya miliknya itu dengan lekat. Bibirnya kembali tersenyum penuh saat pandangan matanya yang mulai menjelajahi dada telanjang Yunho yang penuh dengan bercak _kissmark _miliknya.

_"You're mine, and only mine_," gumam Jaejoong lalu mengecup singkat bibir hati Yunho yang setengah terbuka, kebiasaan unik pria itu yang sangat Jaejoong hafal. Yunho sedikit bergerak dalam tidurnya, dengan perlahan Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan lengan kekar pria itu pada pinggangnya, ia tidak berniat untuk membangunkan Yunho dan menyuruh pria yang ia cintai segera ke kantor. Dengan hati-hati ia pun beranjak dari ranjang empuknya, mulutnya sedikit meringis kala merasakan sakit yang mendera bagian tubuhnya yang tadi malam dirasuki oleh Yunho.

Jaejoong mengambil handuk yang tersampir disamping kamar mandi didalam kamarnya ini, dengan segera ia melilitkan handuk itu pada bagian bawah tubuhnya yang beberapa saat lalu telanjang, dan sekarang hanya bagian dadanya yang terekspose sempurna. Kulit seputih susu miliknya sudah dipenuhi puluhan bercak merah yang dibuat Yunho. Namun Jaejoong malah mengagumi karya yang dibuat kekasihnya itu.

"Lebih baik mandi sekarang dan menyiapkan sarapan yang tertunda untuk Yunnie," gumamnya setelah ujung matanya melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan pagi.

.

.

.

_1 Week Later_

Mata doe Jaejoong menatap lekat wanita yang tengah menghampirinya dikursinya tepat saat kelas berakhir sekarang. Tatapan mata milik wanita ini tidak biasa didapati Jaejoong sebelumnya, namun ia mengerti kenapa tatapan mata penuh kebencian itu sedang diedarkan padanya.

"Ada apa Ahra _seongsangnim_?" tanya polos Jaejoong dengan mata doe nya yang mengerjap-ngerjap lucu. _Well_, sebuah akting yang bagus dilakukannya didepan wanita yang ia anggap tak ada artinya dalam kehidupannya ini.

"Kim Jaejoong bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" tanya balik Ahra yang masih menatap sedemikian tajam pada Jaejoong yang masih bersikap sok polos.

"Sekarang _seongsangnim_?" pipi Jaejoong sedikit menggembung, ia benar-benar bersikap _innocent _pada wanita yang tengah ia terka ingin membicarakan apa dengannya ini.

"Hmm, sekarang!" tegas Ahra yang menjawab pertanyaan basa-basi Jaejoong.

"Tapi, aku hanya mempunyai sedikit waktu sekarang, jika..."

"Tidak akan lama Jaejoong," sela Ahra dengan wajahnya yang cukup memerah meladenin tingkah menyebalkan Jaejoong saat ini.

"Baiklah Ahra-sshi!" sahut Jaejoong terdengar menantang dan mengukir smirk yang susah untuk diartikan Ahra saat ini, gaya bicara dan kesan _innocent _tadi pun seolah lenyap yang berganti dengan aura yang menakutkan.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kita..."

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk membicarakan hal yang membosankan, jadi bisakah kau bicarakan disini saja Ahra-sshi?" ucap cepat Jaejoong dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi yang ia duduki sekarang.

Ahra menatap takjub pria didepannya ini, rasa kebencian yang sedari tadi ia tahan rasa-rasanya sudah membuncah didadanya. Terlebih lagi dengan sikap Jaejoong yang menurutnya tak beda dari seorang rubah.

"Kau benar-benar aku ingin membicarakan itu disini?" ucap dosen muda itu dan menarik salah satu kursi yang berada didepan Jaejoong, kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disana.

"Kenapa kau takut? Disini sudah sepi!" ucap Jaejoong seraya menatap datar Ahra yang tak sedikitpun mengubah tatapannya.

"Aku hanya..."

"Aku tidak suka bertele-tele, kau bisa bicarakan langsung maksud ucapanmu, aku tidak ingin kekasihku menunggu terlalu didepan!"

Ahra menghela napasnya, air matanya ingin jatuh tepat saat Jaejoong mengucapkan kata kekasih tadi. Diaturnya napasnya perlahan dan ketika ia rasa sudah cukup mengontrol emosinya, Ahra mulai berbicara.

"Bisakah kau kembalikan Yunho padaku?"

Jaejoong mengernyitkan keningnya, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia tertawa dan menatap tak mengerti Ahra.

"Mengembalikan siapa kau bilang?" tanya Jaejoong yang cukup membuat emosi Ahra sedikit melonjak.

Aura perang dari keduanya sudah lama berlangsung, entah siapa yang memulai terlebih dahulu. Tapi, sejak kejadian Yunho menyatakan cinta pada Jaejoong, Jaejoong merasa Ahra selalu bersikap sinis padanya dan tak elak wanita itu juga selalu memberikan nilai rendah pada setiap tugasnya dikelas Ahra.

Jaejoong pun tidak bodoh, ia mengetahui pasti jika wanita ini, dosen yang seharusnya ia hormati itu mengetahui kedekatannya dengan Yunho. Jaejoong sendiri cukup bingung kenapa Ahra mengetahui hubungannya dengan pria itu, tapi jika mengingat betapa seringnya ia keluar dan masuk mobil Yunho didepan universitas ini, maka begitu banyak kemungkinan jika wanita ini cepat menyadari, apa lagi selama seminggu terakhir Yunho tidak pernah pulang lagi ke apartemen milik pria itu dan Ahra.

"Yunho, dia suamiku, bisakah kau kembalikan dia padaku?" tanya Ahra lagi dengan nada tegas yang cukup berani menurut Jaejoong.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu aku dan Yunho berhubungan?" tanya balik Jaejoong, ia tak berniat sedikitpun untuk menutup-nutupi semua itu, bukankah sudah jelas ia tidak pernah takut untuk mengatakan sebenarnya dengan Ahra dan jujur saja ini adalah keinginan Jaejoong yang ia tunggu-tunggu selama 2 minggu terakhir ini.

"Apa itu penting?"

"Tidak, tapi jika kau sudah tahu dengan jelas keadaannya seperti itu, akan lebih mudah untukku dan juga Yunho," sahut Jaejoong, seakan menambah panas dihati Ahra.

"Begitukah? Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan itu benar-benar mudah, aku adalah istrinya, dan aku mengajakmu bicara untuk mengambil kembali suamiku, dia sudah tidak pulang seminggu ini, dan tentu dia berada bersamamu kan Kim Jaejoong?"

Jaejoong tekekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan sekaligus permintaan konyol Ahra barusan. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan melirik sekilas kearah Ahra memperhatikan gerak geriknya.

"Jika hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan, maka lupakan lah _seongsangnim_, itu hal sia-sia yang kau lakukan, bahkan jika kau mengemis sekalipun padaku, hal itu tidak akan ku lakukan!" ucap Jaejoong tegas dan menatap tajam wanita yang kini terkejut dengan perkataannya.

"Kenapa _seongsangnim_? Aku egois? Picik? atau apapun itu untuk mendeskripsikan bagaimana aku dan siapa aku, aku akan terima dan mengakuinya. Tapi, menyerahkan Yunho padamu yang tidak pernah sekalipun memilikinya dalam artian yang sebenarnya, itu tentu saja tidak akan pernah ku biarkan terjadi."

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya barusan, kemudian dengan santainya ia meninggalkan kelas kosong yang kini hanya dihuni oleh Ahra yang masih diam dengan wajah pucat pasi dan badan yang bergetar menahan isakan tangis yang mungkin beberapa detik lagi akan pecah.

Wanita itu kini seakan merutuki dirinya yang waktu itu memperkenalkan Jaejoong sebagai mahasiswa yang pandai kepada Yunho yang menjemputnya. Jika ia bisa memutar waktu dan kembali ke masa itu, tentu ia akan menghilangkan bagian dimana perkenalan Jaejoong dan Yunho berlangsung, atau ia lebih memilih tidak dijemput oleh Yunho. Sepertinya pilihan yag terakhir adalah yang paling pas menurutnya, tapi itu hanyalah perandai-andainya. Keadaan sekaranglah yang lebih penting dan membuatnya harus memutar otak guna mengambil kembali Yunho.

Yaa, mengambil Yunho yang menurutnya adalah suaminya, dan mengabaikan betapa bodohnya dan egoisnya dirinya yang selama ini tak mengacuhkan Yunho yang sekarang ia klain adalah suaminya.

_**- TBC or End ?**_

and again...

maaf terlalu gaje atau gimana, karakternya disini emang lebih ke antagonis, tapi aku lebih menyukai Jaejoong yg bgini dibanding Jaejoong yg slalu disakitin dan diselingkuhin, Well, ini cuma fiction jangan terbawa emosi sama karakter emak yang baru ene hahahahahaha. Sekalian biar karakter emak ga mainstream /plaak/ kan klo yg mnderita udah mainstream /jedeeeerrr/

baiklah... aku ga mau bikin ini panjang" jadi cuma beberapa chap lagi, tapi balik lg ke yg baca apa masih minat atau enggak...

_Well, balas review :_

**Vic89 **: ga ada waspada"an hahaha, jae terlalu menginginkan go public (?) . dan si istri Yun tahu itu akan lbih baik dan cepet selesai ni crita buakakak.

**Tan3Jj **: lanjut.

**hanaukie **: next...

**YunHolic **: hahaha iya kekeke~ naaah bikin yaoi yg bnyak? ane mash bnyak utang beb XD

**ifa . p . arunda **: lanjut.

**Clein Cassie **: iya betul sekali hohoho, lanjut :)

**Ai Rin Lee :** lanjut nih.

**Maiapark **: Ahra hahaha, karna ahra lebih cocok kayaknya buakakakakak~

**Jung Jaehyun **: niiih ahra, naah silahkan masukan kategori sendiri umma peran gimana XD

**DahsyatNyaff **: ofc, always itu dan wajib :D

**dina **: kalau langsung cerai ga akan ada cerita dong.

**ShinJiWoo920202 **: kelanjutannya nih, naah iya begitulah jae disini kan licik hahahaha.

**lee sunri hyun** : lanjut, ahra istrinya.

**yuu **: aku bkan type yg ska nyiksa emak hahaha, jd lbh baik emak yg nyiksa buakakakak.

**pumpkinsparkyumin **: iya yunpa ga mainstream dong, emak jg ga mainstream hahaha, ini lanjut :D

**Rly. C . Jaekyu **: oooo tidak bisa harus ada acara rebut merebut (?)

**NickeYJcassie **: aah iya unn, hahaha, unn ikut jg kah, hohoho, naaah unn ini lnjut nih kekekeke~

_**Spesial thank for all reviewers~ **_

_**Review ?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Be My Number Two.

Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong and other.

Genre : Romance.

Pair : YunJae.

Lenght : Chapter 3.

**Warning : Boy X Boy, Dont Like Dont Read, No Bash, No Flame!.**

_**NP : Chris Brown - With You.**_

_Check it.._

_2 Weeks Later..._

Sudah dua minggu berlalu pasca perbincangan yang terjadi antara Jaejoong dan Ahra, sore itu. Jaejoong terlihat sangat santai, bahkan seolah tidak terjadi apa pun dalam obrolan singkat mereka. Pria itu bersikap layaknya dirinya biasa, meskipun sesuatu dilema yang biasa dirasakan seorang mahasiswa ketika nilai salah satu mata kuliah penting yang diambilnya selalu anjlok. Bagi Jaejoong hal itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh penting, terlebih lagi jika penyebab ke anjlokan nilainya hanya karena masalah pribadi antara sang dosen.

Jaejoong tidak ingin terlalu ambil pusing tentang nilai-nilai mata kuliahnya. Menurutnya semua itu sangat tidak penting untuk dirinya lagi, mengingat sekarang sesuatu yang penting dalam tujuan hidupnya sudah berubah drastis sejak ia mendapatkan pria yang kini hidup bersamanya. Tujuan hidup Jaejoong sudah memutar dan Yunho adalah prioritas utamanya sekarang dan selamanya.

Siang ini, setelah Jaejoong melakukan makan siang dengan Yunho dicaffee dekat dengan universitas Jaejoong, Yunho kembali mengantarkan pria itu ke kampus. Jika ada waktu luang, Yunho maupun Jaejoong akan selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama, layaknya seperti pasangan pada umumnya. Berbagai obrolan mereka bicarakan, Jaejoong sedikit menimang-nimang tentang sesuatu yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Yunho.

Sebenarnya, hal yang ingin ia bicarakan ini cukup lama ingin ia katakan pada sang pemimpinnya dalam _berumah tangga _selama satu bulan terakhir ini. Hanya saja ia sedikit sangsi untuk mengatakannya, selain takut akan reaksi Yunho, juga takut akan apa yang akan terjadi pada hubungan mereka selanjutnya. Jujur saja keberaniannya mengungkapkan fakta pada Yunho tidak seberani tindakannya pada istri sah pria itu.

Maka dengan penuh pertimbangan dan memikirkan segala konsekuensi jika Yunho marah, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk membicarakan perihal yang membuatnya sangat puas dilain sisi itu.

"Yunnie..." panggil Jaejoong pada Yunho yang mulai memarkirkan mobilnya pada area parkiran mobil di kampus Jaejoong, tempat dimana menjadi saksi awal hubungan mereka satu bulan lalu. Yunho segera mendongak pada sang kekasih tercinta dan mematikan mesin mobil.

"Hmm, ada apa Boo?" tanya Yunho yang menatap intens wajah Jaejoong.

"Uummh, ada sesuatu yang harus kau ketahui Yunnie," sahut Jaejoong dan sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya, jujur saja ia sedang gugup sekarang.

Kening Yunho mengkerut dan menatap lekat raut wajah Jaejoong yang gelisah.

"Apa itu Boo? Apa sangat penting? Apa kau sedang hamil eoh?" tanya Yunho dan sedikit terkekeh saat melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang malu saat ia mengucap kata hamil tadi.

"Aniyo, aku belum hamil Yunnie, dan mana ada seorang pria hamil, itu menggelikan," ujar Jaejoong dan sedikit berdecak, namun sebelum sempat Yunho menyela ucapannya ia segera menambahkan perkataannya tadi.

"Ahra _seongsaengnim _sudah tahu tentang hubungan kita, tepat dua minggu yang lalu."

Yunho mematung ditempatnya saat mendengar pernyataan yang meluncur dari mulut Jaejoong. Ditatapnya lekat wajah cantik pria yang sudah menjadi _istrinya _selama satu bulan terakhir ini. Tidak ada kebohongan yang ia dapatkan dari mata bulat besar Jaejoong, dan tidak ada nada main-main yang dapat ia dengar dari perkataan Jaejoong tadi. Beberapa detik berlalu, Yunho mulai terkekeh dan membuat keadaan yang cukup mencengkram untuk Jaejoong perlahan menjauh

Pria itu menghela napas leganya, ia cukup bersyukur mendapati reaksi Yunho yang sangat santai bahkan berbanding terbalik dari spekulasinya beberapa waktu terakhir ini. Meski pada awalnya ia pikir Yunho akan marah padanya, tapi ketika suara kekehan itu lolos dari bibir hati Yunho, Jaejoong tahu jika tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkannya tentang hubungannya dengan sang kekasih.

"Boo, apa hal itu begitu penting untukmu sehingga wajahmu tadi terlihat sangat.."

"Yunnie, aku pikir akan masalah jika Ahra mengetahui hubungan kita dan kau akan meninggalkanku, kau tahu kan aku takut jika kau kembali pada wanita itu lagi, aku tidak mau kau kembali padanya, tidak setelah apa yang telah kita lakukan selama ini." sela cepat Jaejoong dan mempoutkan bibirnya, bersikap manja yang membuat Yunho selalu tidak tahan untuk tidak melumat bibirnya saat bibir plump itu mengkerucut imut. Tapi, untuk sekarang Yunho harus bisa menahannya, mengingat sesuatu hal yang harus ia tegaskan pada pria ini.

_"_Astaga, Boo, kau sudah tahu aku luar dalam dengan waktu yang singkat, kau juga tahu aku sangat mencintaimu, dan bagiku hanya kau istriku meski tidak seperti yang orang-orang tahu dan bayangkan, tapi hubungan kita lebih dari sekedar apa yang mereka asumsikan, dan tentang Ahra, persetan dengan wanita itu, aku tidak peduli, bahkan jika dia sedang memergoki kita sedang bercinta pun aku tidak peduli!" Tegas Yunho yang kontan membuat senyum tipis tak kasat mata dibibir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sangat lega mendengar itu semua, tentu saja. Secara tidak langsung Yunho telah mengatakan kalau Ahra bukanlah siapa-siapa untuknya dan yang terpenting dalam hidup pria itu hanyalah Jaejoong. Jadi, ia tidak perlu lagi merasa takut akan kehilangan pria yang sangat dicintainya itu, namun hal itu juga tidak boleh membuatnya lengah, ia harus tetap waspada pada Ahra, itu lah yang kini yang Jaejoong pikirkan.

"Kau tahu Yunnie, wanita itu memberikanku nilai terendah, sekalipun tugas yang ia berikan sudah ku selesaikan dengan baik," adu Jaejoong namun ia terkekeh saat menyelesaikan kalimatnya tadi.

"Ku pikir sebaiknya, kau pindah universitas Boo."

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya namun ia tersenyum menanggapi ungkapan kekhawatiran Yunho akan kuliahnya yang sedikit mengalami hambatan karena Ahra.

"Tidak perlu Yunnie, aku bisa mengatasinya, lagi pula siapa yang perlu gelar kesarjanahan, jika aku sudah memilikimu," ucap Jaejoong cepat dan mengerling nakal kearah Yunho dan menggoda pria itu dengan usapan tangannya pada paha Yunho.

Yunho sedikit meringis, dan berdecak pelan karena usapan Jaejoong pada bagian pahanya membuat sesuatu diantara selangkangannya mulai ereksi. Sedangkan Jaejoong, pria itu tak sedikitpun berniat menarik tangannya, malah sebaliknya Jaejoong semakin berani untuk menyentuh benda diantara selangkangan Yunho yang mulai mengeras.

"Boo..." panggil Yunho saat dengan polosnya Jaejoong membelai dari luar benda pusakanya yang semakin menegang.

"Kau tidak ingin jika kita berakhir bercinta didalam mobil kan Boo?" tanya Yunho lagi dan menahan segala gairah yang mulai naik dalam dirinya

Jaejoong menatap sekilas Yunho, sebelum akhirnya pria itu mempoutkan bibirnya dan menarik tangannya dari selangkangan Yunho. Dengan gerakan cepat yang tanpa diduga Jaejoong, Yunho segera melumat bibir plumpnya.

Desahan-desahan akibat peraduan bibir dan lidah kedua pria ini pun memenuhi mobil. Sesekali Jaejoong melepaskan ciuman penuh gairah Yunho untuk menghirup oksigen dan dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat pula Yunho kembali membungkam bibir plump yang seakan sebuah candu memabukkan setiap saat bagi Yunh

"Ahh Yun..." desahan kecil keluar dari mulut Jaejoong ketika lidah hangat Yunho beralih sasaran menuju leher jenjangnya, menciuminya dan menghisap dengan lembut sehingga meninggalkan bercak merah label kepemilikannya dileher Jaejoong. Tak tinggal diam tangan pria itu pun semakin menjamah tubuh Jaejoong, menyebabkan desahan yang lebih erotis meluncur dari bibir Jaejoong yang mulai membengkak karena ciuman panas yang cukup lama mereka lakukan.

Tuk tuk tuk...

Sebuah ketukan kecil pada kaca mobil Yunho membuat pria itu merasa terganggu. Dengan sedikit menggeram Yunho menarik diri dari Jaejoong. Musang menyalanya segera diarahkan pada kaca hitam mobilnya. Ia cukup terkejut melihat sosok wanita yang baru saja dibicarakannya dengan Jaejoong tadi. Dan dengan sedikit merapikan penampilannya, ia segera menurunkan kaca mobilnya.

Jaejoong menyunggingkan senyumannya, saat dilihatnya siapa orang yang mengganggu acara kesenangannya dengan Yunho tadi. Pria itu sedikitpun tidak ingin menutupi bekas-bekas apa yang baru saja dilakukannya dengan Yunho, bahkan dengan segaja didaratkanya sebuah ciuman pada pipi Yunho yang saat itu tepat menurunkan kaca mobil.

Kedua bola mata Ahra sedikit terbelalak ketika melihat Jaejoong berada didalam mobil suaminya dan tengah mencium mesra pipi Yunho. Jujur saja, Ahra cukup menduga jika ada pria itu didalam mobil Yunho yang sangat jarang terparkir rapi di area universitas dimana dirinya mengajar. Dan dengan mengesampingkan segala spekulasi yang tadi dipikirkan otaknya, wanita ini pun menghampiri mobil Yunho yang berstatus suami sah nya. Beberapa detik tadipun, Ahra masih ingin berpikir positif jika Yunho mungkin saja ingin menemuinya, terlepas dari segala hal tentang Jaejoong, dan mengingat pria itu tidak pulang ke apartemen mereka dalam waktu yang cukup lama, tiga minggu.

"Oppa..." panggil Ahra dengan suaranya yang tercegat ditenggorokan dan menatap tajam kearah Yunho dan Juga Jaejoong.

"Ada apa Ahra?" tanya Yunho langsung, ia tidak menggubris ekspresi keterkejutan Ahra atas yang dilihatnya. Bahkan wajah Yunho terlihat sangat santai tanpa beban atau tanpa rasa bersalah pada wanita yang kini berusaha untuk menutupi rasa keterkejutannya teramat dalam saat melihat beberapa bercak merah yang ada dileher putih jenjang Jaejoong.

Bagi Yunho, Ahra mengetahui atau tidak hubungannya dengan Jaejoong akan sama saja, malahan menurutnya sekarang, cukup bagus jika wanita berstatus istrinya itu mengetahui yang sebenarnya, bukankah itu akan lebih baik untuknya bersikap leluasa menciumi bahkan bermesraan secara intim dengan Jaejoong didepan wanita ini.

Setelah beberapa waktu Ahra hanya membisu dan mengontrol segala rasa emosinya yang mulai membuncah, wanita itu pun dengan sorot mata yang sulit untuk diartikan Yunho berkata dengan nada yang cukup pelan.

"Oppa, bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

Kening Yunho mengkerut, kemudia ia menatap sekilas Jaejoong yang bersikap acuh tak acuh, hanya sekedar meminta pendapat atau lebih tepatnya izin untuk memenuhi permintaan Ahra tadi.

"Aku ada kelas sepuluh menit lagi Yunnie, jadi..."

"Oppa, aku ingin bicara denganmu, sekarang juga, oppa!" sela Ahra dengan tegas dan melemparkan tatapan sengit penuh emosi pada Jaejoong. Pria itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat ekspresi Ahra yang cukup kontras saat memandangnya dan Yunho. Ia kemudian terkekeh pelan yang membuat Yunho disampingnya cukup bingung.

"Boo..." tegur Yunho seraya menatap penuh cinta pria yang sudah ia jadikan kekasih seutuhnya itu.

"Membolos satu dua kali tidak akan masalah buatku Yunnie, _well seongsaengnim _sangat memaksa untuk..."

"Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu Kim Jaejoong, bisakah kau menjauh dari samping _suamiku_?" sela Ahra lagi, kali ini sangat kentara nada sarkastis yang ia lontarkan pada Jaejoong, dan mendapat beberapa tekanan dibeberapa kata, terutama pada saat ia mengatakan 'suamiku'.

Jaejoong tertawa mendengar hal yang menurutnya konyol diucapkan oleh wanita itu. Ia ingin segera membalas ucapan Ahra tapi belum-belum ia membuka suara, Yunho lebih dulu mengatakan sesuatu yang cukup membuat hatinya senang.

"Urusanku adalah urusan Jaejoong, begitu pula sebaliknya, jadi jika kau ingin bicara denganku, Jaejoong akan selalu ikut bersamaku, suka atau tidak suka, atau tidak ada pembicaraan yang terjadi diantara kita!" ucap Yunho dengan cukup tegas dan membuat seringaian kemenangan dibibir plum Jaejoong.

Ahra mendengus kesal, tangannya terkepal cukup erat disamping badannya. Dengan sangat terpaksa ia mengangguk menyetujui apa yang tadi dikatakan Yunho, berbicara dengan membawa pria perusak rumah tangga dirinya, tentunya hal itu dalam kaca mata Ahra.

"Di mirotic _Caffee_, cepat ambil mobilmu _seongsaengnim_, karena aku dan Yunnieku, tidak memberikan tumpangan untukmu, sekalipun kau membayar mahal untuk itu," ujar Jaejoong, menentukan tempat pertemuan yang akan mereka datangi sebentar lagi, tak lupa juga ia membalas atas apa yang dikatakan wanita itu sebelumnya.

Yunho hanya terkekeh ringan mendengar ucapan Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan, pria itu menghidupkan mobilnya, lalu melirik ke arah Ahra yang belum menyingkir dari samping mobilnya.

"Apa kau ingin berubah pikiran Ahra?" tanya Yunho sedikit mengejutkan Ahra yang sempat melamun tadi. Namun dengan cepat Ahra menggeleng dan beranjak dari samping mobil Yunho menuju ketempat dimana mobilnya berada.

Sungguh, dalam hati wanita itu sangat merutuki dan membenci pada keadaan yang terjadi beberapa saat tadi. Bathinnya pun tak berhenti menyumpah pada Jaejoong yang sangat dibencinya. Apa lagi pria yang dipikirnya telah merebut suaminya itu sangat berani mencium Yunho dihadapannya, dan melakukan perbuatan tak senonoh dengan suaminya. Jujur, hatinya teramat sakit melihat beberapa kissmark yang diyakininya baru diukir oleh Yunho pada leher pria itu beberapa saat sebelum ia datang menghampiri mobil Yunho.

Air matanya hampir mengalir dari sudut matanya. Seharusnya dirinyalah yang berada disamping Yunho duduk dimobil itu, dan memang sudah seharusnya ukiran kissmark yang menempel pada leher Jaejoong itu adalah miliknya, benar miliknya, ia berhak mendapatkan itu lebih dari Jaejoong. Setidaknya itulah pikirannya, pikiran dari seorang istri dari Yunho.

Tapi lepas dari semua itu juga, seharusnya Ahra berpikir dengan cermat apa penyabab sang suami yang baru saja dianggapnya berpaling kepelukan seorang pria cantik yang baru berusia dua puluh tahun, yang bahkan menurutnya sangat terlalu kekanak-kanakan itu untuk mendampingi Yunho yang berusia dua puluh delapan tahun. Tentu saja, bahkan jika Jaejoong lebih tua beberapa tahun dari umurnya sekarang, Ahra tidak akan pernah memberikan penilaian cocok untuk pria itu bersama dengan Yunho. Tidak akan pernah.

.

.

.

_**- TBC ?**_

_Well, pendek memang, tapi mood mnulis ane baru sampe segini, dan ini pun dibantu sama Babyboo, thank for you my other half :D . _

EYD ga beraturan, typo dimana.

**okey, balas review :**

vianashim : enggak rasanya udah mati sama ahra sejak ktmu jaejae XD

NickeYJcassie : sekali" unn biar ga mainstream, jeje mnjajah Ahra habis"an buakakak~ . Nah itulah penyesalan datang terlambat, dan rsa kecemburuan baru ada stelah yun sama jae, wkwkwk.

zhe : terlalu sibuk zhe? hwaiting ne :)

September Ceria : gimana ya, kayaknya itu memang akan terjadi dan itu ga bisa dihindari juga sih kayaknya.

kimfida62: iya betul, udh g nepsong appa sama dia :D

Dipa Woon : iya, bikin chara jae beda sekali" :D

Rly . C . Jaekyu : nah kdang prasaan itu lambat buat disadari, disini ahra sbenarnya suka sama Yun, tpi krna malu dan rasa gengsi untuk membuka percakapan yang berarti, jadilah ia bersikap sprti itu. dan well dgn ada jae ahra kebakran jenggot :D

hanasukie : nyatanya memang ahra teraniaya disini, buakakakak~

ShinJiWoo920202 : iya dong, lebih asik yg bgini kan jeje memonopoli suami org, dr pda suami jeje dimonopoli org /eeeh XD

Clein Cassie : smoga kgak :D . karna chap depan udh mlai klimak, naah lg dipikirkan mpreg ga nya, kita bikin polling aja deh /slaap/

Snow'Queen YunJae : beb, ini ide punya mu beb, dan disini kau menulisnya juga beb, jgn bgitu aaah xD

Guest : hahaha, trima kasih, chap 3 :D

Sirup Leci : lagi sedang dlam proses kata yunppa haha, tp emng udh ditnggln sih cma blm resmi, thank :D

zoldyk : thank, update!

yuu : ga kepikir untuk kesitu deh, karena masalah cuma dari Yunho aja biar simple ga belit" :D

Guest : karena wajah jaema juga udh cucok jd antagonis kadang" /ditabok/

gyujiji : iya, karna aku pribadi jg krang ska lihat jeje berlinang air mata karna kena siksa bathin melulu.

dina : yuuups, sebenarnya ada teka teki silang dari balik hub YunJae yg sebenarnya :D

lee sunri hyung : klo urusn blikn sma ga nya kayaknya enggak ya, appa itu udah terikat spenuhnya sama jae, ofc if you know i mean /smirk/

snow . drop . 1272 : pasti itu, hahaha arah tujuan hidupnya udh berubah spnuhnya ke yunppa.

Milkyu : yoo, gomawo yaaa~

Vic89 : i love you~ karena setiap ff aku, kamu selalu ada :D

Yunjae's Daughter : karna mau balas dendam (?) sama ahra xD . aah umma cuma sok innocent aja kok itu /ditbok

YunHolic : ooh iya aku lupa mendeskripsikannya beb T.T .

tapi disini aku deskripsiin tuh, karena tadi baca review kamu jadi aku tambahin deh kekekeke~

Tan3Jj : tadinya aku mikir untuk sex in the car /slaap/ tpi ga jadi, mengingat rated ini adl rated T yg udh mnyimpng trlalu bnyak /slaap/ . Well, ahra ckup tersiksa nih xD

gothiclolita89 : yang kemarin itu chap terpanjang dari ff ini :D

**Well, aku mau melakukan polling (?) apa ini mau dibikin Mpreg ? Atau ga ? Mengingat aku sendiri sangat jarang membuat FF bertemakan Mpreg, so saran please.**

_Yang masih berkenan baca, semoga berkenan juga untuk meninggalkan reviewnya ya :)_

_**Review ?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Title : Be My Number Two.

Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong and other.

Genre : Romance.

Pair : YunJae.

Lenght : Chapter 3.

**Warning : Boy X Boy, Dont Like Dont Read, No Bash, No Flame!.**

_**NP : Christian Bautista - More Than You'll Ever Know.**_

_Check it.._

_At Mirotic Caffe_

Sudah selama lima menit mereka duduk disalah satu meja pada pojokkan _caffe _yang menjadi favorit Jaejoong. Perbincangan tentang perihal penting belum keluar dari mulut Ahra yang sedikit 'memaksa' mengajak Yunho bicara tadi. Pria itu dengan sabar menunggu Ahra bicara, ia terlihat sangat santai dan seperti pembawaan dirinya yang sudah cukup dikenal Ahra.

Pria itu bahkan terlihat masih sangat baik padanya, Yunho memesankan minuman dan menanyakan apakah ia sudah makan siang. Jujur saja, Ahra sedikit merasa senang dengan perhatian yang Yunho berikan padanya. Tapi, ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi ditengah perhatian yang baru saja disesap oleh Ahra, ia begitu merasa sangat jengkel dan ingin mengenyahkan pria yang baginya merebut suaminya itu dari samping Yunho.

Pandangan mata Ahra pun mulai berkilat merah saat dengan tanpa beban pria yang sangat dibencinya itu tengah berbicara dengan Yunho, terlebih lagi Ahra ingin sekali memuntahkan isi perutnya saat pria itu melakukan sikap sok imut dan manjanya pada sang suaminya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa kan Boo?" tanya Yunho yang nampak sangat khawatir ketika Jaejoong mengadu bahwa ia merasa sedikit tidak enak badan.

"Tidak apa-apa Yunnie, mungkin sedikit kelelahan karena setiap hari harus begadang denganmu," sahut Jaejoong sembari memeluk tubuh besar Yunho dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang sang kekasih.

Yunho terkekeh mendengar jawaban yang cukup membuatnya berpikiran yang tidak-tidak diucapkan oleh Jaejoong. Dengan sayang, pria itu mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong.

"Kau bisa menolaknya jika sedang tidak ingin atau lelah Boo, aku tidak ingin menjadi yang egois diantara kita," ujar Yunho sembari mengeratkan pelukan Jaejoong padanya. Sungguh, ia benar-benar merasa sangat sayang pada pria ini, pria yang dapat membuatnya merasa sebagai seorang lelaki sejati dengan kebutuhan pria dewasa yang selalu dapat terpenuhi. Sejak tinggal bersama dengan Jaejoong, tak elak jika hampir setiap malam mereka memang selalu begadang demi melakukan kegiatan panas yang seminggu ini rutin dilakukannya.

"Tidak Yunnie, aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mencari seseorang yang lain, aku akan melayanimu sampai kau puas, sehingga hanya ada aku dihatimu," sahut cepat Jaejoong, ia sedikit melirik kearah Ahra yang wajahnya sudah memerah karena mendengar pembicaraan yang tidak pantas mereka lakukan didepannya.

"Apa bagian bawahmu masih sakit?" tanya Yunho sangat khawatir dan menatap lekat wajah Jaejoong, Jaejoong menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Tidak terlalu sakit lagi, bahkan aku sudah sangat biasa sekarang, lain halnya jika kau bermain agak kasar dan menghabiskan waktu seharian penuh seperti minggu lalu, uunngghh rasa-rasanya hole imutku itu serasa dibakar." Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, dan membuat Yunho kembali terkekeh.

"Hmm _mianhae_, waktu itu aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dan..."

"_Oppa_," sela Ahra pada kalimat Yunho yang sangat tidak ingin ia dengar kelanjutannya. Sedari tadi ia sudah sangat cukup muak mendengar obrolan mereka yang seolah-olah menganggap kehadirannya seperti patung.

"Aah _ne _Ahra, mianhae, jadi kau ingin bicara?" tanya langsung Yunho ketika cukup sadar jika ada Ahra yang ada didepan mereka, berbicara dengan Jaejoong dengan topik seperti itu membuatnya lupa tempat dan diri.

Jaejoong menyeringai ke arah Ahra yang wajahnya semakin memerah padam. Ia cukup puas dengan ekspresi wanita itu, apa lagi ia sengaja mengangkat topik seputar keintimannya dengan Yunho yang sejak awal diprediksikannya akan membuat wanita itu emosi.

Ahra menghela napasnya, jari-jarinya yang mengepal erat dari balik meja ingin sekali menampar wajah sok innocent Jaejoong. Tapi, tentu saja hal itu tidak dilakukannya, selain ini adalah tempat umum, ia juga harus bisa menjaga sikapnya dihadapan Yunho, dan yang paling utama ia harus bisa memikat pria itu dan membuktikan jika ia jauh lebih pantas duduk disamping Yunho dari pada pria yang tak lebih dari seorang _slut _dalam kaca matanya.

"Jadi Ahra, sebenarnya kau ingin bicara apa?" tanya Yunho sedikit mendesak wanita itu untuk angkat bicara.

Ahra menyunggingkan sebuah senyum yang cukup memikat untuk para pria, terkecuali Yunho yang sudah tidak dapat melihat pesona dari wanita manapun lagi selain Jaejoong yang sudah dianggap sebagai wanitanya, walau keadaannya Jaejoong adalah seorang pria.

"_Oppa_, minggu depan ada pertemuan keluarga, aku ingin oppa dapat menghadirinya bersamaku," ujar Ahra dengan sikap elegan khas orang berpendidikan.

Yunho sedikit menautkan keningnya saat mendengar hal itu. Ia sedikit melirik pada Jaejoong yang didalam pelukannya. Terus terang saja, ia tidak enak dengan keadaan yang diucapkan Ahra tadi.

"Acara keluarga?" tanya Yunho dan segera diangguki oleh Ahra.

"Orang tuamu dan orang tuaku mengatakan ada hal yang ingin mereka bicarakan pada kita, jadi mereka meminta untuk bertemu minggu depan," Ahra memberi jeda sedikit sebelum ia kembali berucap.

"Dan minggu depan ada kunjungan orang tuamu diapartemen kita, jadi _oppa _bisakah kau pulang keapartemen kita?" tanya Ahra diakhir kalimatnya.

Wanita itu sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman tipisnya saat melihat ekspresi keterkejutan yang dipasang diwajah Jaejoong. Ia merasa cukup menang dengan perihal yang ia ucapkan barusan, meskipun Ahra sendiri merasa sedikit sangsi atas pertanyaan sekaligus keinginan terbesarnya itu akan mudah dikabulkan Yunho, tapi Ahra sudah mempunyai sebuah rencana yang cukup jitu untuk membuat keinginannya dapat dipenuhi oleh Yunho.

"Dan besok, adikmu Jihye akan pulang ke Seoul dari studynya diluar negeri, kau tentu tidak ingin melewatkan hal itu kan _oppa_?" Ahra tersenyum manis setelah mengatakan hal yang membuat Yunho cukup syok.

Pria itu kini menatap lekat wajah Ahra yang terlihat berseri. Ia cukup dilema mendengar hal yang membuat jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat itu. Yunho melirik kembali pada Jaejoong yang masih memeluknya namun mengedarkan pandangan mematikan yang membuat Yunho semakin kacau untuk berpikir.

"Jadi tentu _oppa _akan pulang, kan? Karena Jihye akan menginap diapartemen kita selama dia berada di Seoul." lagi kalimat yang bersifat menekannya itu diucapkan Ahra.

Yunho sedikit berdecak pelan, sungguh sekarang ia menjadi cukup bimbang dengan keadaan yang terjadi. Meskipun Jaejoong tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, namun tatapan tajam yang dilemparkan pria itu padanya membuatnya lebih sulit berpikir dibandingkan dengan tekanan yang diberikan Ahra.

Tentu saja, ia kini merasa bimbang dan dilema untuk menjawab perkataan Ahra. Pasalnya, tidak ada opsi yang bagus untuknya mengambil langkah untuk hal ini. Pertama, ia tidak akan mungkin bisa meninggalkan Jaejoong, karena terlepas dari apapun yang membebani hubungan mereka, ia tidak akan pernah bisa meninggalkan pria itu barang satu malam pun ditempat lain. Dan hal kedua yang membuatnya cukup bingung adalah, akan kehadiran adiknya yang pulang ke Seoul, dan menginap diapartemennya, Jujur saja Yunho sangat merindukan adik kesayangannya itu, jika ia memilih untuk bersama dengan Jihye maka otomatis ia akan meninggalkan Jaejoong untuk bermalam atau pulang kembali keapartemennya dengan Ahra.

"Yunnie..." panggil Jaejoong dengan nada suaranya yang pelan namun cukup menusuk Yunho. Entah kenapa ia sangat tidak tega menatap mata besar Jaejoong sekarang.

"Jadi _oppa _bagaimana?" desak Ahra lagi.

Lagi, Yunho menghela napasnya dan mendesah pelan. Untuk sekarang tidak ada bisa yang dapat ia pilih dari opsi yang tidak dapat membuatnya tenang itu. Maka dengan cukup bijak Yunho mengatakan.

"Aku akan memikirkan hal itu Ahra, dan untuk acara keluarga minggu depan aku juga akan memikirkannya terlebih dahulu." ucap Yunho, yang membuat helaan napas lega untuk Jaejoong.

Ahra sedikit berdecak, ia cukup kesal dengan jawaban Yunho yang tidak memberi sebuah jawaban pasti padanya. Tapi, sebuah keyakinannya akan kembalinya Yunho ke apartemen mereka lebih besar dari rasa ragunya.

"Baiklah _oppa_, aku yakin sekali jika kau akan pulang segera, kau tentu tidak ingin membuat Jihye berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang hubungan rumah tangga kita kan jika kau tidak berada diapartemen ketika dia datang nanti," ujar Ahra, yang kontan membuat Jaejoong menggeram tidak senang dan cukup tersulut emosi dengan desakan nyata yang dikatakannya.

"Ahra-_sshi_, ternyata bukan hanya dirimu saja yang busuk, tak tikmu juga tidak kalah busuk! Jika kau ingin bersaing denganku, setidaknya gunakanlah cara yang bersih tanpa melibatkan keluarga, kau sungguh wanita yang licik melebihi aku!" Jaejoong beranjak dari duduknya, ia menatap lekat wajah Ahra yang datar tanpa ekspresi, sebelum akhirnya ia menarik lengan Yunho untuk pergi dari _caffe _ini dan meninggalkan Ahra dengan seringaian yang cukup membuatnya senang karena sikap Jaejoong tadi.

"Yunho pasti akan kembali padaku, dasar pria murahan!" gumam Ahra dengan sangat Yakin dan menatap kepergian dua orang pria yang jauh berbeda kontras itu.

.

.

.

_At Apartment of Jaejoong._

Jaejoong menghentakkan kakinya keras-keras ketika mereka baru saja memasuki apartemen milik pria itu. Yunho menatapnya sekilas, sebelum akhirnya menggeleng pelan dan memijit pelipisnya. Ia cukup tersiksa dengan sikap tak acuh Jaejoong saat dimobil dalam perjalanan pulang tadi. Berbagai cara ia lakukan untuk mengajak pria itu berbicara, tapi yang ada hanya nihil. Jaejoong tidak menjawab ataupun menatap Yunho. Pria itu hanya diam sesekali melihat kearah luar jendela.

Yunho sangat hafal bagaimana sikap sang _istri _tercinta itu. Jaejoong sedang marah, dan merajuk padanya karena Ahra.

Ditatapnya Jaejoong yang kini mendudukkan dirinya disofa ruang tamu mereka. Yunho mendekatinya dan duduk disampingnya, ia juga menggenggam jemari lentik Jaejoong. Beruntung, pria itu tidak menolak saat disentuh Yunho.

"Boo..." panggil Yunho, sekarang ia harus sedikit ekstra menghadapi kekasih tercintanya ini. Jaejoong diam, dia tak menjawab ataupun bergeming sedikitpun dari posisinya.

"Boo, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, sayang." ucap Yunho lagi dan mengecup punggung tangan pria itu.

"Percayalah, aku akan bersamamu, mungkin aku memang akan kembali keapartemen karena Jihye akan menginap disana, tapi aku tidak akan menginap disana, percayalah Boo," ujar Yunho mencoba menjelaskan sesuatu yang mungkin akan dilakukannya jika ia harus kembali ke apartemennya dan Ahra.

Jaejoong melirik sekilas kearah Yunho, kemudian menarik dengan kasar jemarinya dan membalik tubuhnya membelakangi pria itu.

Jujur saja, Jaejoong sangat takut jika kehilangan Yunho, ia tidak ingin memberikan sedikitpun celah untuk Ahra bersama dengan Yunho, apa lagi berduaan, tidak! Jaejoong tidak bisa membayangkan hal itu terjadi. Meskipun ia sangat yakin akan cinta Yunho padanya, tapi yang ia khawatirkan adalah sikap wanita itu, ia sangat tahu jika wanita itu tidak akan tinggal diam membiarkannya tenang dengan Yunho. Dan benar saja, Ahra sudah melancarkan serangan pertamanya.

"Boo ayolah, jangan seperti ini, kau tahu bukan, jika semua yang ku lakukan didepan keluargaku dan keluarganya hanyalah sebuah kamuflase yang membuatku jenuh, lagi pula aku tidak mempunyai perasaan padanya, dan aku juga tidak pernah lagi mengharapkan sebuah rumah tangga yang indah dengan hasil pernikahanku dengannya, tidak lagi setelah aku memilikimu Boo." ucap Yunho, pria itu berbicara hal yang benar dan sangat Jaejoong tahu kenyataannya.

Sebelum menjalin hubungan resmi Yunho juga mengatakan hal yang seperti itu. Tapi, tentu berbeda sekarang jika ia tahu bahwa sang dosen sekaligus rivalnya itu ingin merebut Yunho yang sudah disia-siakan oleh wanita itu selama ini. Sebenarnya Jaejoong cukup bingung, jika Ahra mempunyai perasaan pada Yunho, lantas hal apa yang membuat wanita itu mencampakkan pria setampan dan seperkasa juga sesempurna Yunho itu menurutnya. Sungguh Jika ia menjadi wanita itu, sejak awal mereka menikah ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan bagus untuk memiliki Yunho, tapi ia juga bersyukur karena Ahra tidak melakukan apa yang ia pikirkan, setidaknya jika itu terjadi maka tidak ada alasan untuknya bersama dengan Yunho.

"Kau memang tidak mempunyai perasaan padanya Yunnie, tapi bagaimana dengan dia? Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaannya padamu?"

Yunho sedikit tertegun mendengar pertanyaan yang cukup membuatnya terkejut diucapkan Jaejoong dengan nada suara yang sedikit meninggi. Beberapa detik kemudian Yunho terkekeh pelan.

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah tau bagaimana perasaannya padaku, Boo. Sejak kami menikah, dia selalu bersikap sama padaku, kecuali akhir-akhir ini setelah aku bersamamu." Jawab Yunho pada pertanyaan Jaejoong tadi. Sebenarnya hal itu tidaklah penting lagi untuk Yunho, ia tidak peduli lagi tentang bagaimana perasaan Ahra padanya. Ia sudah tidak ingin peduli lagi pada wanita itu sejak Jaejoong menjadi miliknya.

"Harusnya kau tahu Yun, aku bukan seperti Ahra, aku berbeda darinya, jika kau tidak pernah tahu akan perasaannya, maka kau akan sangat tahu perasaanku, kau tahu bagaimana menjadi aku, menjadi nomor dua dalam kehidupan pernikahan yang kita jalani," Jaejoong membalik tubuhnya, sorot matanya menatap tajam Yunho yang menghela napas berat disampingnya.

Yunho sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong. Dia juga tahu bagaimana sakitnya pria itu dalam statusnya yang menjadi nomor dua. Tapi sungguh, itu hanyalah sebutan semata, selebihnya Jaejoong memang menjadi yang nomor satu dalam kehidupannya. Yunho membuktikan hal itu, dengan adanya dirinya setiap hari dengan Jaejoong, bukankah seharusnya hal itu sudah lebih dari cukup membuktikan perkataannya waktu itu. Ia juga bahkan tidak pernah bersama dengan Ahra lagi setelah menjalin kisah cinta dengan Jaejoong.

Lantas, apa yang kini membuat Jaejoong kembali mengungkit tentang statusnya yang membuat Yunho sedikit emosi saat pria itu mengatakan hal itu.

"Kau tahu kan Yun, jika kau keluar dari apartemen ini untuk kembali keapartemenmu, maka hubungan kita berakhir detik itu juga." Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada yang cukup tegas. Yunho langsung menatap bola mata besar Jaejoong yang menyiratkan betapa seriusnya pria itu ketika mengatakan hal itu lagi.

Beberapa minggu lalu, mereka sudah pernah membahas hal ini lebih lanjut. Dan memang benar, Yunho mengiyakan saat Jaejoong berkata seperti itu. Karena bagi Yunho pada saat itu, tidak ada alasan untuknya kembali keapartemennya dengan Ahra. Tapi, ia tidak pernah tahu jika boom waktu itu akan selalu ada dalam hubungannya dengan Jaejoong.

Dan sekaranglah titik boom yang tinggal menunggu meledak jika ia salah langkah untuk mengambil tindakan.

"Boo... tolonglah, aku tidak kembali kesana untuk..."

"Tidak ada sedikitpun alasan untuk itu Yunho, kau tahu dari awal dan aku sudah memperingatimu, aku egois! Aku tidak ingin membagimu sedikitpun dengan wanita itu dan wanita-wanita lainnya atau uke manapun didunia ini. Bagiku, kau hanya milikku, jika kau pergi untuk menemui wanita lain, aku tidak segan-segan untuk mengakhiri hubungan kita." sela Jaejoong dengan perkataan yang cukup tegas dan membuat Yunho merasa lebih terdesak dibanding dengan perkataan Ahra.

Jaejoong menatap lekat wajah Yunho yang menunduk, jujur saja, sebenarnya ia teramat takut jika Yunho nekat meninggalkannya. Tapi untuk sekarang ia merasa harus mengancam pria itu, jika ia tidak ingin kehilangan Yunho tentu saja. Ia tidak boleh lengah! Jika ia membolehkan Yunho kembali kepartemen itu dengan alasan sepenting apapun itu akan membuatnya semakin besar kehilangan Yunho. Dan ia tentu tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Ia lebih baik hancur dari pada melihat Yunho bersama dengan orang lain. Setidaknya hal itu lah yang dipikirkan pria muda berumur dua puluh tahun ini. Begitu sangat ambisius dan juga egois, hal itu pun tak akan pernah Jaejoong pungkiri kebenarannya.

_**-TBC**_

update lama ? maaf yaa, /nyengir/

Well, apa bertambah gaje ? kalau iya maafkan diriku~

EYD ga beraturan, typo dimana" :D .harap dimaklumi :D .

balas review :

Dipa Woon : hehehe edisi pendek" /ditabok/ aah skrg yunho dilema :D

YunHolic : yuups mpreg kok dari polling :D

gwansim84 : iya mpreg kok, aah iya karena baru dbalas reviewnya berarti baru :D

shanzec : polling terbanyak mpreg ._. hehehe

Clein Cassie : bisa jadi sih :D

MaxMin : Lanjut...

Ifa . p : heu, kasian ahra pdhal dia istrinya xD

Jejevan : iya dilomba ene prnah ikutan :D . trima ksh sdah mlike disana yaaa~

gyujiji : emak lg kalah serangan ._.

September Ceria : hohoho, ga tau deh liat kedepan aja, aku jg jengkel sama ff ene knapa jae begitu egois /slaap

Jung Jaehyun : hehehe, iya chap dpan mau bikin ahra syok luar biasa~

Yunjae Heart : hohoho pda seneng jae yg antagonis xD

vianashim : naah appa jd dilema uwoo~

lee sunri hyun : edisi pendek ._.

yuu : dalam proses huahahahaha

Guest : iya sih mgkn bnyak yg bkin mpreg, tpi eerrr polling mnta mpreg trbanyak.

Vic89 : ngomong yg bkin jae takut kehilangan yun xD

shiro20 : siiippp

hanasukie : ooh jahat nih xD

ShinJiWoon920202 : hahaha ini serangan ahra buat misahin yunjae /dooor/

Rly : hmm tapi skrg dia yg nyerang nih.

Lanievo : laah unn, klo bgitu jg kasian saeng, tpi ini yunjae unn jdi harus sah klo Yunjae T.T smoga istrinya tmen unn itu diberi ketabahan dan dapat seseorang yg lbih baik dr suaminya, amin. makasih unn udah mmpir diff saeng :D

Yechun : /kibar baner yunjae/

Hey : hehehe iya mngkn ahra jahat buakakakak~

xena hwang : hehehe makasih" naaah itu bkan ahra yg main di triangle.

jaena : nanti next chap mngkn akan trjadi yg lbih panasssssss biarkan ahra melancarkan serangan dulu.

leeChunnie : next...

NickeYJcassie : aaah iya uunn tpi episode kali ene biarkan ahra melancarkan serangannya :D . antagonis emak kan bagus asal jgn ahra xD

zhe : hehehe ga apa" kok.

Dwi yuliani : aah iya memang bgitu kayaknya :D

Yasmien Amira : terima kasih yaa~ heee kdpannya belum tahu ene ._.

My beauty jeje : iya unn, mngkn akn sprti itu, hehehe~ dan emng pling klop anaknya changmin mengigat dia blm mncul jg ._.

Yuu lawiet : ini chap 4 nya ._.

Hasil terbanyak dari polling Mpreg ya, jdi ini akan Mpreg dan rated T bisa tidak bisa aku pertahankan lagi untuk chap depannya ._.

Yang masih tertarik, masih baca, semoga juga masih dan berkenan untuk memberikan Reviews di ff ini yaaa~ .

_**Review ?**_

.

.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Title : Be My Number Two.

Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong and other.

Genre : Romance.

Pair : YunJae.

Lenght : Chapter 5.

**Warning : Boy X Boy, Dont Like Dont Read, No Bash, No Flame!.**

_**NP : Aaron Carter - I'm All About You.**_

_Check it.._

Pagi ini agak sedikit berbeda untuk Yunho. Ia bangun sejak setengah jam yang lalu, dan mendapati apartemen kosong. Jaejoong tidak ada di apartemen mereka, ia jadi berpikir jika pria itu pergi ke kampus pagi-pagi. Ia juga cukup sangat tahu, Jaejoong masih sangat marah dan kesal padanya setelah pembahasan mereka tadi malam.

Sebenarnya, tadi malam ia tidak memberikan sebuah kepastian apa pun tentang keputusannya pada Jaejoong. Jujur saja, ia masih sangat bingung untuk mengambil sikap. Mempunyai dua pilihan yang tidak mengenakan membuatnya frustasi. Bahkan ia lebih frustasi lagi saat Jaejoong enggan disentuh sedikit pun tadi malam.

Tidak ada malam panas bergairah dan dipenuhi dengan desahan yang membuat libidonya meluap-luap seperti malam biasanya. Hanya kesunyian dan hawa dingin yang nyata menyelimuti malamnya. Jaejoong bahkan tidur membelakanginya dan tidak sepatah kata pun berbicara.

Ia menghela napas berat, saat keluar dari kamar tidur. Sarapan sudah disediakan oleh _istri _cantiknya. Semua kebutuhannya sudah disiapkan oleh pria itu. Tapi, hal itu tidak mengurangi rasa sesak yang kini melanda hati Yunho.

Sekarang Yunho mencoba duduk dimeja makan yang sudah tersaji secangkir kopi yang sudah dingin dan roti bakar yang sudah diisi dengan selai coklat. Ia mengambil roti itu, menggigitnya sedikit dan meletakkannya lagi.

Perasaannya semakin gelisah, sungguh berada dalam situasi kesenyapan tanpa ada Jaejoong menemaninya terasa sangat hampa,rasa-rasanya paginya begitu sangat hambar dan kosong. Diedarkannya mata musang ke sekitar dapur yang cukup besar ini, ia terbiasa sarapan bersama dengan Jaejoong, dan mendapat _morning kiss _yang sangat intim setelahnya. Tapi pagi ini...

Yunho menghela napas berat lagi. Dirogohnya saku jas mahalnya, mengambil sebuah barang yang beberapa waktu diletakkannya didalam sana. Sebuah ponsel yang terpajang wajah Jaejoong dengan senyuman memukau langsung menyapa indra penglihatannya kala ia menyentuh layar ponsel itu.

Ditatapnya figur sang kekasih tercinta dengan lekat, perlaha-lahan hatinya menghangat dan membuat sebuah senyuman tipis membingkai wajahnya. Ia tahu, dan sangat tahu bahwa dirinya sudah terpikat seutuhnya pada pesona pria itu. Ia sangat sadar akan sebuah penjara yang tak kasat mata diciptakan Jaejoong untuknya, untuk cintanya yang tak akan bisa berpaling kepada siapa pun lagi.

Yunho mulai mendial angka yang sudah cukup ia hafal di luar kepala. Setelah beberapa detik menunggu sambungan telponnya, hanya sebuah kekecewaan yang ia dapat sebagai hasilnya. Jaejoong, tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya. Dan hal itu kembali membuat Yunho terasa semakin tertekan dan tersiksa.

Ia merindukan pria itu, ia ingin hubungan mereka tetap seperti semula. Ia menginginkan Jaejoong setiap detik kapan pun ia ingin pria itu berada didekatnya. Tapi, lagi-lagi ia harus menahan rasa rindu yang sudah mulai membuncah disertai kekhawatiran dan rasa gelisah yang menyatu.

Hal itu pun sangat ia pahami kenapa, dan mengharuskannya segera membuat sebuah keputusan yang tepat. Ia harus menjinakkan sebuah boom waktu yang mulai menghitung mundur tiap detik waktu peledakkannya, jika ia salah langkah dalam mengambil sebuah keputusan maka boom itu pun akan memusnahkan segala apa yang ia punya.

Yunho mendesah pelan sembari beranjak dari kursinya. Disimpannya kembali ponsel itu kedalam saku jasnya, dan berjalan menuju keluar apartemen. Ia akan mencoba berpikir secepat dan serasional mungkin, kemudian mencari kekasih tercintanya. Itu lah yang sempat terpikir dibenaknya sebelum pintu apartemen tertutup rapat dan meninggalkan ruang kosong yang persis seperti hatinya.

.

.

.

Seringaian lebar yang penuh dengan makna mengejek terlukis sempurna diwajah Go Ahra. Wanita ini merasa cukup menang satu _level _diatas Jaejoong yang ada didepannya.

Tepat ketika ia tiba di ruangannya pada universitas ini, Jaejoong sudah berada di depan ruangan itu, menunggu dirinya. Dan ia sudah menebak dengan pasti untuk apa pria itu menemuinya, sehingga mereka berakhir dalam ruangannya yang elegan ini.

Jaejoong, hanya berdiam diri selama beberapa menit, dan Ahra pun melakukan hal sama, namun seringain yang membuat Jaejoong ingin muntah di tempat ini selalu diumbar oleh Ahra. Ia pun akhirnya mendesah pelan, sebelum mengedarkan pandangan cukup tajam pada wanita ini.

"Ahra-_sshi_, bisakah kita melakukan negosiasi?" tanya Jaejoong langsung, tak ada sedikitpun kegetiran dalam nada suaranya yang cukup lantang itu.

Ahra menautkan keningnya, sebelum kekehan menghina lolos dari bibirnya.

"Negosiasi? Bukankah sejak awal tidak ada negosiasi dalam hal ini Jaejoong?" tanya balik Ahra dan sudah dapat ditebak oleh Jaejoong jawabannya.

"Aku tahu, soal Yunho tidak akan ada pernah negosiasi atau pun kesepakatan yang akan kita lakukan, tapi maksudku adalah, aku ingin kau bersaing secara sportif, tidak melibatkan nilai mata kuliahku yang kau pegang dan tidak melibatkan keluarga dalam..."

"Sejak awal tidak ada yang namanya sportifitas yang terjadi diantara kita, kau dengan sangat murahannya menyerahkan diri pada suamiku, dan sekarang kau ingin memintaku untuk bersikap sportif, sungguh menggelikan Jaejoong." sela Ahra sebelum Jaejoong menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Jaejoong mengedip-ngedipkan matanya, beberapa detik kemudian ia tertawa pelan mendengar apa yang diucapkan Ahra yang menurutnya adalah sebuah sikap kekalahan yang tak sengaja diucapkan wanita itu.

"Aku tidak semurahan yang kau pikir Ahra-_sshi_, kau tahu, suamimu itu, aah aku salah berucap, dulu memang dia suamimu, tapi suami diatas lembaran kertas, tapi sekarang aku harus menyebutnya adalah suamiku, hmm baiklah suamiku itu yang menyerahkan dirinya seutuhnya padaku, tidakkah kau tahu bahwa dirinya memintaku untuk menjadi _ratu_nya?" ucap Jaejoong dengan senyuman tipis yang cukup dapat dilihat oleh Ahra.

Ahra mulai tersulut emosi saat mendengar dengan jelas Jaejoong. mengatakan bahwa Yunho adalah suaminya. Seringaian yang tadi selalu terlukis dibibirnya mulai lenyap. Ditatapnya pria yang bersikap sok _innocent _didepannya ini dengan murka.

"Jaejoong, kau benar-benar tidak tahu malu tidak kah kau pikir bahwa kau hanyalah perebut suami orang dan perusak rumah tangga..."

"Ahra-_sshi_, aku ke sini dengan cara baik-baik, dan aku ingin membicarakan hal yang sepertinya tidak kau mengerti, maka dari itu, aku tidak ingin berlama-lama disini, melihat wajahmu membuat perutku seketika mual." Selaan Jaejoong tadi diikuti dengan pergerakkan tubuhnya yang beranjak dari kursi ruangan sang dosen. Dengan seringaian yang cukup sadis Jaejoong meninggalkan wanita ini bersama kegeramannya yang mulai menjadi-jadi.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong cukup was-was saat ia berpikir harus menemui Ahra. Tapi, semua itu harus dikesampingkannya. Entah kenapa ia ingin sekali melihat reaksi wanita itu pagi ini, berbincang dengannya secara baik-baik. Tapi yang ada selalu sama, mereka tidak akan pernah bisa bicara dengan baik, sebenarnya Ahra yang tidak bisa.

Jaejoong menghela napasnya pelan, senyuman manis terukir dibibir plumpnya dan melangkah dengan entang dari depan ruangan sang dosen. Sebuah rencana yang tadinya tidak ingin dilakukan olehnya di_paksa _Ahra untuk melakukannya.

Tujuannya ke ruangan Ahra pagi ini hanya satu, sejujurnya ia sedikit berpikir untuk membiarkan Yunho keapartemen Yunho dan Ahra karena adik Yunho akan tiba di Seoul hari ini, tentu saja dengan catatan tidak ada berduan dengan Ahra dan Yunho langsung segera pulang secepat mungkin. Tapi, dengan sikap Ahra yang begitu membuatnya tersenyum puas, ia memang tidak harus berbaik hati pada wanita itu. Dan ia sudah benar-benar siap untuk membuat Yunho menjadi hanya miliknya dan satu-satunya miliknya tanpa embel-embel bahwa pria itu suami dari dosennya.

"Lihatlah apa rencanaku _Seongsaengnim_," gumam Jaejoong dengan riang dan terkekeh ringan dengan riang.

.

.

.

Yunho menautkan keningnya saat melihat undangan makan malam resmi yang diberikan oleh sekretarisnya sewaktu ia keluar dari ruang kantornya tadi. Ia baru sempat membuka undangan yang dikirimkan oleh rekanan bisnisnya setelah memarkirkan mobil Audy hitamnya diarea parkir terbuka kampus milik sang_ istri._

Ia meletakkan kembali undangan itu, dan mengedarkan pandangan ke depannya. Sebelum berangkat ke sini ia sudah menelpon Jaejoong untuk segera menemuinya lima belas menit lagi. Dan ketika Jaejoong mengaktifkan ponselnya dan mengangkat panggilan darinya hati Yunho terasa sedikit lega.

Kini mata musang itu menatap lurus-lurus ke arah sosok yang ia rindukan sejak tadi pagi sedang berjalan menuju mobilnya. Seperti biasa, Jaejoong teramat sangat cantik dimata Yunho, apa lagi hari ini setelah ia merasa sangat merindukan pria itu. Ia ingin cepat-cepat mendekap pria itu mengecupi seluruh wajahnya ketika Jaejoong masuk ke dalam mobil sebentar lagi.

Pintu mobil terbuka, dan dengan segera Jaejoong duduk dikursi samping Yunho, seperti biasanya. Pria itu menatap lekat Yunho dengan tatapan Yang sulit untuk diartikan oleh Yunho.

"Boo aku merindukanmu..." ucap Yunho pelan dan lembut, namun sudah sangat jelas jika hal itu bukanlah main-main belaka.

Jaejoong menajamkan pendengarannya, bibir plumnya yang sudah menggoda untuk dicicipi Yunho tengah tersenyum tipis. Sungguh ia sangat tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Yunho, dan ia juga sangat bisa menebak apa yang dilakukan pria ini sebentar lagi padanya.

"Boo, ayolah, jangan buat aku tersiksa Boo, aku sudah memutuskan semuanya tadi di kantor," ucap Yunho seraya kedua tangan besarnya itu menangkup wajah cantik sang kekasih. Menatap mata besar yang indah itu lekat-lekat dan penuh dengan rasa mendamba yang luar biasa.

"Lalu apa keputusanmu?" tanya Jaejoong dengan nada suara yang dingin, dan ekspresi wajah yang datar. Sengaja. Yaa, ia sengaja melakukan ini pada Yunho, berusaha lebih menekan pria itu untuk melakukan keinginan yang ia ucapkan tadi pagi.

"Aku akan melakukan apa yang kau inginkan, secepatnya, aku berjanji." sahut Yunho tegas.

Jaejoong menatap kedua bola mata musang milik Yunho, tidak ada sedikit pun keraguan yang didapatinya pada musang itu. Musang milik Yunho memancarkan hal yang sama persis saat ketika pria itu memintanya untuk menjadi kekasih.

"Benarkah? Jadi Yunnie akan mengabulkan keinginanku?" tanya Jaejoong sembari mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang membuat Yunho gemas bukan main.

"_Ne _my Boo, apa pun untukmu," sahut Yunho seraya mengecup bibir merah itu sekilas.

Senyuman manis merekah dibibir Jaejoong, dengan perlahan ia beringsut dari kursi yang didudukinya dan berpindah untuk duduk dipangkuan Yunho. Hal yang dilakukan Jaejoong ini, tentu saja disambut dengan hangat oleh Yunho, ia segera menyambut pinggang Jaejoong dan melingkarkan kedua lengan kekarnya itu pada pinggang ramping Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong dengan cekatan segera melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher pria itu.

Beberapa detik pandang mata keduanya bertemu, keduanya mengedarkan pandangan penuh cinta yang sangat intim. Perlahan Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jaejoong, namun belum semput bibirnya memagut bibir pria diatas pangkuannya ini. Jaejoong segera membekap mulutnya dengan cepat.

"Boo, kau tidak ingin ku cium?" tanya Yunho langsung, jujur saja ia cukup merasa tersinggung dengan sikap Jaejoong barusan. Tatapan matanya pun menyiratkan betapa kesalnya ia sekarang.

Jaejoong menggeleng dengan cepat menjawab pertanyaan pria yang menjadi pemimpinnya ini. Sungguh ia tidak bermaksud untuk menghindari ciuman yang ingin dilakukan oleh Yunho, hanya saja entah kenapa perutnya sedikit bergejolak dan membuatnya mual.

"Bukan begitu Yunnie, Joongie sedikit merasa mual lagi." jelas Jaejoong dengan manja setelah ia berhasil mengendalikan hasrat ingin muntahnya itu. Beruntung kali ini ia bisa menahannya, beberapa waktu tadi ia bahkan sudah menghabiskan seluruh isi perutnya untuk ditumpahkan kedalam toilet.

Wajah Yunho berubah panik, apa lagi ia dengan cukup telak mendengar kata lagi diujung kalimat yang diucapkan Jaejoong tadi.

"Boo, kau sakit?" tanya Yunho, sinar matanya mengisyaratkan bahwa betapa sangat khawatirnya kini dia. Tapi, dengan segera lagi Jaejoong menggeleng sempurna dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat menggairahkan untuk Yunho.

"_Aniyo_, Joongie hanya merasa sedikit mual Yunnie, Joongie sudah memuntahkan sarapan Joongie tadi, rasanya sangat tidak enak uunngghh..." adu Jaejoong manja dan memeluk tubuh Yunho sembari merebahkan kepalanya pada bahu pria ini.

"Boo, kita harus ke rumah sakit Boo, aku takut kau sakit dan..."

"Joongie baik-baik saja Yunnie, bahkan Joongie juga masih kuat untuk memuaskan Yunnie," sela Jaejoong wajahnya terlihat memerah saat melakukan itu. Meski ia sudah sering melakukan hubungan intim suami-istri dengan Yunho, tapi tetap saja ia cukup merasa jika wajahnya akan memerah jika menggoda pria itu.

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengeratkan pelukannya disekitar pinggang Jaejoong. Meski pun Yunho juga ingin sekali melakukan hal yang tadi diucapkan Jaejoong, tapi jauh dari segalanya ia merasa khawatir dengan kekasihnya ini. Ia lebih sangat terpuaskan jika Jaejoong mau memeriksakan dirinya ke rumah sakit karena mual dan muntah yang sedang dikeluhkan pria itu.

"Tidak Boo, kau sedang sakit, aku tidak ingin lebih menyakitimu lagi, dan lagi pula aku memerlukanmu untuk acara nanti malam," ucap Yunho lembut dan mencium puncak kepala Jaejoong. Rasa-rasanya perasaan yang tadi dirasakannya seketika menguap saat Jaejoong bersikap normal seperti biasa pada dirinya. Hatinya yang tadi terasa kosong pun mulai terisi penuh oleh kehadiran pria yang begitu dicintainya ini.

"Nanti malam?" Jaejoong segera mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap bingung Yunho.

"Rekan bisnisku mengadakan sebuah pesta, dan dia mengundangku untuk menghadirinya, sebuah undangan resmi yang harus kita datangi," ucap Yunho.

Mata besar milik Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjap lagi. Ia tengah memproses maksud kata Yunho tadi, ketika ia mengerti sepenuhnya arti dari itu wajahnya merona dengan sempurna.

"Yunho, ku pikir kau tidak akan..."

"Nah, bukankah sekarang kau adalah Nyonya Jung-nya," sela Yunho sebelum Jaejoong menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang sudah dapat ditebakknya apa.

"Hmm, aku benar-benar bahagia, tapi bukankah adikmu akan tiba hari ini dan kau..." Jaejoong memicingkan matanya menatap penuh intimidasi Yunho yang bahkan tak berefek apa-apa pada pria itu. Bahkan Yunho terkekeh yang membuat Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Jihye akan tiba sekitar jam satu nanti, sekarang masih jam sebelas, mungkin setelah kita makan siang, setelah itu kita menjemputnya di bandara." ucap Yunho yang membuat kerutan sempurna pada kening Jaejoong.

Lagi, Yunho terkekeh dan mencubit gemes hidung Jaejoong.

"Ahra bilang dia tidak bisa menjemput Jihye, jadi dia memintaku untuk menjemputnya, dan bukankah sebuah langkah yang bagus untukmu mengenalnya?" jelas Yunho.

Jaejoong sungguh tidak menyangka jika Yunho akan bertindak secepat ini, sebuah senyuman mulai mengembang lagi dibibirnya, ia begitu sangat yakin jika Ahra sudah tidak bisa mengambil Yunho lagi dari sisinya. Jangankan mengambil, menggeser Yunho pun Jaejoong yakin jika wanita itu sudah tidak akan mampu lagi.

.

.

.

Eotteoke ? Inget ya ini edisi pendek" jadi perchapeternya berkisar 2000'an word lebih aja, ga sampe 3000 word ._.

Aku lgi rajin update ff nih, smoga mood rajin upd ff slalu ada yaaa~

Chap ini slow apa yaaa ? ._.

ya sudah lah, hehehehe. EYD ga beraturan TYPO dimana" , siapa yg mau ngeditin angkat tangan XD .

_Balas review :_

Guest 1 : saking ngarepnya itu buahahaha.

MaxMin : eeh yunho jg ga keberatan kok sma skap jae xD

YeChun : iya hahaha

YunHolic : emng bener, yg penting appa cinta emak xD

Vic89 : jj plihannya.

Guest 2 : lanjut.

yunjae heart : iya sngja bkin jj egois disini, hehehe. iya neh mpreg udah ada ciri"nya noeh xD

Jung Boojae : salam knal, Echa disini, lnjut.

dienha : iya sngt jelas itu appa cinta mati emak hahaha.

yoon HyunWoon : warning'y udh NO ANGST, jd ga akan ada jae teraniaya disini ;)

gyujiji : hahaha, aksi pmbalas diff ene xD

Puppy Eyes : dr voting yg dilakukan emng mpreg kok ;)

leeChunnie : iya beb~

ifa . p . arunda : aah iya sekali" bleh dong ya, jj bgini g cma yun yg egois dong xD

jaena : emng jj hamil ._. haha, iya jj emng bkin yun mati kutu.

HISAGIsoul : aah gomawo yaa, nah iya sih yunho sdkit ditekan jj disini, tp itu lbih bagus biar ga macem" /ditendang/ mngkn akan sgera muncul yoosumin :D .

Ai Rin Lee : heu heu, yg prtama salah itu xD

chantycassie : hahaha iya betul krna itu lah jd aku kpikir buat bkin ff ene. upd ~

DO : iya, mka dr krna jj yg dijajah ahra skrang gantian xD . Upd ~

Clein cassie : iya, g plinplan yunho ._.

shanzec : iya, jae than banting kok, wkwkwk, iya nih udh mlai ciri" mau hamil :3

ShinJiWoo920202 : ahahaha bner bngt tp emng ya yunho udh klah takluk sma jj

edelweis ceria : jj trlalu pintar buat berakting ._.

hanasukie : hehe jae yg mmgang tali kndali Yunho, jd ya bgitu lah xD

geelovekorea : aah iya :) gomawo

vianashim : ASAP ;)

Dipa Woon : sesuatu itu /ditabok/ :D

Anatha UchihaUzumakie : enggak dong beb, jaema ttp ratunya xD

dachisshi : dari hasil vote emng mpreg kok saeng :D

: sdktpun ane g mkir buat emak disiksa disini, pehlis warning udh No angst itu xD

yuu : nah sbnrnya yun itu udh kprngkap jae kan jd mski ga logis pun akn dilakukannya, bktinya udh brtindak yg bhkan dia pkir udh rasional bnget nih.

Guest : ah mkasih yaa.

Boo Bear Love Chwang : terfokus pda yunjae sih ene, mngkn chap dpan akan ada yoosumin deh, hehehe.

Rly. C. Jaekyu : konsekuensi dri hub dgn jae itu, kekekek

lia : namamu adlh pnggilan ku dirumah XD . ini upd :)

xena hwang : edisi pendek beb, hehehe.

sayuri : spertinya begitu, hahaha sbnrnya yunjae sih udah siap nikah /ditabok

Maya Soffiani : aah trima kasih, iya emng min kok rncananya, hehehe. :)

Nico febryan lim : aah iya rncana emng min sih :D hehehe, trima kasih yaa ~

Kim anna shinotsuke : rncananya mmng sprti itu,makasih udh mau baca :)

miele. ayu : sngt dipertahankan :)

Maudy kim : trima kasih buat sarannya, akan dipikirkan lgi ne :)

JungJaema : hahaha klnjutan pmantapan misi jj pda ahra XD .

Momon the fujhoshi : iya emng niat min jd anak disini, dan untuk heechul, mngkn ff aku agak lain ya, aku g prnah buat Heechul jd ortu emak ._. hehehe.

zhe : ksian klo digituin beb /plaak

nickeYJcassie : eun emng nista banget un, klo di real ya slah bnget unn, tpi ini yunjae ya sah aja sih /ditabok/

Thania kim : iya disini jae trlalu licik bnyak akalnya emng min kok, makasih. keegoisan emak slalu berlanjut XD

_**Nah, terima kasih untuk sudah membaca dan memberi review ya, moah, moah, review lg boleh ? hehehe.**_

.

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Be My Number Two.

Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong and other.

Genre : Romance.

Pair : YunJae.

Lenght : Chapter 6.

**Warning : Boy X Boy, Dont Like Dont Read, No Bash, No Flame!.**

_**NP : Christian Bautista - Since I Found You.**_

_Check it.._

Setelah makan siang disebuah restoran ternama, kini sepasang kekasih itu tengah menunggu kehadiran seseorang di bandara. Mereka langsung melesat menuju bandara ketika selesai makan siang. Namun sejak tiba di tempat ini sepuluh menit yang lalu, Yunho terlihat sangat gelisah.

Tentu saja ia akan bersikap seperti itu yang jelas sangat kentara terlihat di wajah tampannya. Hal yang membuatnya gelisah sepanjang di bandara ini pun tak jauh dari sang kekasih. Jaejoong mengadu padanya ketika pria itu turun dari mobil bahwa dirinya kembali merasa mual dan pusing.

Tadinya Yunho ingin segera mengajak Jaejoong ke klinik terdekat untuk memeriksa kesehatan sang _istri _tercinta. Tapi, Jaejoong menolaknya dengan alasan jika ia akan baik-baik saja dan memeriksakan kesehatannya apa bila hal tersebut terus dialaminya. Dan lagi, sudah tiba waktu kedatangan Jihye, adik kandung Yunho yang tiba dari Inggris.

Yunho pun hanya bisa mendesah mendengar hal yang tak akan bisa diubah jika sudah keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. Sekarang ia hanya bisa menjaga Jaejoong agar tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia melingkarkan lengan kekarnya di pinggang ramping Jaejoong secara protektif. Menahan bobot tubuh pria itu sekali-kali ketika Jaejoong bersandar di tubuh besarnya.

"Kau benar-benar terlihat lelah, sayang," ujar Yunho saat menyeka keringat yang menempel di kening Jaejoong. Sejenak Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho namun segera pria itu menggeleng pelan.

"_Aniyo, oppa_, aku baik-baik saja," ucap Jaejoong dan mulai bersikap manja dengan sebutan _oppa _yang khusus diucapkannya pada Yunho jika ia tengah merengek.

"Tapi Joongie, wajahmu terlihat agak pucat, dan tadi setelah makan kau ke toilet, apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Kau memuntahkan kembali makananmu hari ini kan?"

Pertanyaan Yunho sukses membuat mata besar Jaejoong mendelik. Jujur saja yang dikatakan pria itu memang benar, Jaejoong kembali memuntahkan makanan, dan meski seluruh isi perutnya terkuras habis ia masih tetap ingin muntah.

"Joongie hanya muntah saja Yunnie, mungkin Joongie masuk angin, atau sedikit kelelahan saja, dan lagi tadi malam Joongie tidur tanpa dipeluk Yunnie," ujar Jaejoong dan mengerucutkan bibirnya yang membuat Yunho langsung memberikan kecupan singkatnya di bibir plump yang menggoda itu.

"Itu salahmu, Boo. Kau tidak ingin ku sentuh sedikitpun tadi malam, maka dari itu jangan sekali-kali lagi melakukan hal itu _Nyonya _Jung," Yunho terkekeh ringan mendapati raut wajah Jaejoong yang memerah lucu karena malu. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukan di pinggang ramping Jaejoong saat pria itu sepenuhnya menenggelamkan diri dalam tubuhnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidangnya.

Puluhan pasang mata memperhatikan ke arah mereka dan tak sedikitpun membuat Yunho atau pun Jaejoong merasa risih. Keduanya seakan tidak peduli dengan tatapan atau pun asumsi orang tentang mereka, selagi mereka saling memiliki, tak ada seorang pun yang mampu membuat dunia keduanya berpaling dari pandangan cinta yang mereka miliki. Tak sedikit juga yang di dengar Yunho pujian atas keromantisan mereka dilontarkan beberapa orang atau pasangan.

Yunho melirik arloji yang terpasang di pergelangan kirinya, sudah jam satu lewat dua puluh menit, ia belum melihat kemunculan Jihye dari gerombolan turis maupun orang mereka yang sudah berjalan atau pun berlarian menemui keluarganya.

Dipicingkannya matanya dan menatap lekat-lekat kesekeliling tempatnya,tapi ia masih belum juga melihat sosok adiknya itu. Yunho mendesah pelan dan mengelus punggung Jaejoong yang memeluk tubuhnya.

"Belum ketemu?" Tanya Jaejoong sembari mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Yunho.

"Belum Boo, mungkin sebentar lagi," Jawab Yunho lembut.

"Baiklah Yunnie, sebenarnya aku ingin sekali sampai ke apartemen kita dan tidur atau memasak sup kimchi, uunnghh membayangkan sup kimchi membuatku jadi lapar," cerocos Jaejoong sembari menjilat bibir merahnya, ia sungguh nampak tergoda untuk bisa melahap sup kimchi yang tadi disebutnya.

Yunho tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang di matanya selalu menggemaskan, "Kita akan mampir di kedai sup kimchi kesukaanmu dan mem..."

"_Oppa_," panggilan yang cukup nyaring ini sukses menyela ucapan Yunho. Dengan segera musangnya berjelajah ke arah depan dan menangkap gadis yang sedang melambaikan tangan sembari berlari menuju tempatnya dengan menyeret _travel bag _berukuran sedang berwarna hitam.

Yunho melempar senyum cerah pada gadis itu, Jaejoong mendongak sebentar sebelum ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Yunho dan berbalik menatap pada gadis yang tiba-tiba menautkan keningnya saat melihat dirinya yang berada dalam pelukan posesif Yunho.

Gadis cantik dengan tinggi hampir sejajar dengan Jaejoong itu sudah tiba di depan mereka. Matanya segera membelalak lebar saat melihat dengan jelas Jaejoong yang tengah menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Bagaimana perjalanannya Jihye, apa sangat melelahkan?" Tanya Yunho sedikit berbasa-basi dan mencoba mengalihkan titik fokus pandangan adiknya itu dari Jaejoong-nya.

Jihye langsung menatap lekat wajah kakaknya itu. Gadis ini terlihat sangat bingung dan syok, Yunho sangat mengerti akan hal itu. Ia kembali tersenyum pada Jihye dan mengatakan, "Kau pasti bingung dengan yang kau lihat, lebih baik kita ke apartemen dulu dan aku akan menjelaskannya."

Langsung saja kedua bola mata Jihye memicing dan menatap tajam Yunho, " Tentu oppa, sebuah penjelasan tak akan pernah cukup ku rasa," ucapnya lalu menurunkan pandangan pada Jaejoong yang terlihat begitu sangat santai.

"_Annyeong_, Jihye-sshi, senang bisa melihatmu secara langsung," ucap Jaejoong ramah.

Jihye menghela napasnya, jujur saja ia cukup mengerti dengan permandangan yang disajikan oleh kakaknya saat pertama kali ia kembali melihat pria itu. Pelukan protektif yang sangat kentara sudah lebih dari cukup membuat asumsinya yang mengembang beberapa menit lalu menjadi sebuah jawaban telak. Hanya saja ia sangat syok dan tidak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi selama dirinya berada di luar negeri, dan sebuah pertanyaan yang langsung melintas di otaknya adalah, _kemana Ahra dan siapa pria yang sedang bersama kakaknya?_

"_Annyeong_, hmmm.."

"Jaejoong, namaku Jaejoong," sela cepat Jaejoong memberitahu namanya dan menatap polos gadis yang sedang menerka-nerka hubungannya dengan Yunho.

"Aah ya, Jaejoong-_sshi_, sebenarnya aku bingung dan..."

"Jihye, kita pulang dulu dan kau boleh bertanya, Jaejoong sedang tidak enak badan untuk berlama-lama berada di sini," selaan Yunho tepat pada waktunya, ia sangat mengenal adiknya yang terkesan blak-blakan jika bertanya. Sebelum hal yang sangat ia tahu apa diluncurkan oleh mulut Jihye, ia merasa lebih baik cepat-cepat membawa adiknya itu pulang ke apartemen.

Jihye meringis, kemudian ia berdecak pelan dan menyerahkan _travel bag _yang tadi diseretnya pada Yunho. Sedangkan Jaejoong ia hanya menatap polos Yunho yang terpaksa melepaskan pelukan protektifnya di sekitar pinggangnya.

Yunho tersenyum pada pria yang teramat dicintainya itu sebelum mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan dibibir _kissable _yang selalu menjadi favoritenya sepanjang masa.

"Apa masih ingin membeli sup kimchi, Boo?" Tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong yang kini digandengnya.

Jihye memperhatikan dengan seksama gerak gerik dua pria berbeda kontrass ini. Sesungguhnya Jihye cukup sangat terkejut saat Yunho mencium Jaejoong tadi, tapi dengan segera ditepisnya hal itu, bukankah Jihye sudah mempunyai jawaban berdasarkan asumsinya tentang apa yang berlaku pada Yunho dan Jaejoong?

"Aku pikir lebih baik memasaknya saja setelah sampai di apartemen," jawab Jaejoong dan diangguki oleh Yunho yang mulai berjalan menuju area luar bandara.

Jihye berada tepat di belakang sepasang kekasih ini. Ia masih memperhatikan dengan lekat pergerakkan yang terjadi antara dua orang yang menurutnya tidak mengenal tempat itu. Tentu ia langsung berpikir demikian, kesan pertama yang langsung ditangkapnya saat melihat mereka berpelukan di tengah orang banyak, dan kesan kedua yang diterimanya adalah, betapa sangat asingnya dirinya di depan Yunho yang hanya memberikan perhatiannya pada Jaejoong.

Sungguh, demi Tuhan, Jihye adalah adik kandung pria itu. Dan lagi mereka baru bertemu kembali dari jangka waktu setengah tahun tak bertatap muka. Reaksi yang diberikan Yunho padanya hanya bertanya tentang perjalanannya, bahkan pria yang biasa selalu memantau nilai mata kuliahnya itu terlihat sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hasil belajarnya di luar negeri.

Ia jadi menautkan keningnya bingung dan sangat tidak sabar untuk segera ke apartemen kakaknya.

.

.

.

Mata Jihye lagi-lagi membelalak lebar saat Yunho mengatakan ia tinggal di apartemen cukup mewah ini bersama dengan Jaejoong. Ia langsung menatap Jaejoong yang segera menuju dapur di apartemen ini. Lalu ia mengikuti Yunho yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"_Oppa_, apa maksudmu..."

"Duduklah Jihye, _oppa _akan menjelaskannya padamu," sela Yunho dan membuat Jihye lagi-lagi menghela napasnya.

Jihye menuruti apa yang dikatakan Yunho, ia duduk tepat diseberang sofa yang Yunho duduki.

"Jadi _oppa_, apa hubunganmu dengan Jaejoong?" Sambar langsung Jihye, ia sangat tidak sabar untuk mengetahui hubungan apa yang tengah dijalin oleh kakaknya itu dengan Jaejoong, pria cantik yang cukup membuat terkejut di awal tadi. Sempat ia berpikir jika Jaejoong adalah wanita karena kecantikan wajah pria itu. Tapi, ia segera menyadarinya saat Jaejoong memberi salam padanya tadi.

Yunho menghela napasnya beberapa detik, kemudian ia menatap ragu Jihye yang menatap tajam padanya. Jujur saja sebenarnya Yunho merasa ragu untuk memberitahu hubungannya dengan Jaejoong. Namun, jauh dari semua itu ia sadar bahwa dirinya tak akan pernah merasa lengkap tanpa Jaejoong di sisinya. Yunho sendiri sangat tahu jika Jihye sudah dapat menebak apa hubungannya Jaejoong dengannya. Adiknya itu cukup sangat pintar dalam menilai sesuatu.

Hanya saja, rasa takut yang tiba-tiba muncul menelusup hatinya, ia takut jika Jihye menentang hubungannya dengan Jaejoong. Meski pada dasarnya lagi, ia tidak peduli tentang hal itu, tapi sangat wajar bukan jika ia berharap untuk mendapat jalan yang mulus karena memilih Jaejoong bukan Ahra yang menjadi _istri _sahnya.

"Jihye, sebenarnya aku dan Ahra..."

"Apa _oppa _bercerai dengan Ahra _unnie_?" Sela Jihye langsung dan menatap Yunho dengan matanya yang mendelik.

Yunho menggeleng pelan, yang membuat kening Jihye tertaut sempurna.

"Aku belum bercerai dari Ahra, dan seperti yang kau lihat aku dan Jaejoong hidup bersama, Jaejoong lebih dari seorang _istri _untukku," ucap Yunho dengan tenang, namun sangat berbeda dengan perasaannya yang seakan bergemuruh hebat.

Hening, Jihye seakan mendapat serangan sesak napas di tempatnya. Tapi tak berlangsung lama, asumsinya yang sebelumnya sangat berguna menjadi landasan dasar agar dia tak terlalu terkejut ketika mendengar penjelasan kakaknya.

Jihye menatap lekat wajah Yunho, pria itu terlihat amat tenang dan seakan lebih cerah dari terakhir kali ia melihat Yunho di resepsi pernikahan yang terjadi hampir delapan bulan yang lalu.

"Aku kenal Jaejoong sekitar dua bulan yang lalu, aku menyukainya, rasa suka yang sulit untukku deskripsikan seperti apa, dan jauh dari apa pun yang aku miliki, aku menginginkannya," Yunho memulai cerita dengan pelan, ia sengaja memberikan jeda untuk menatap wajah Jihye. Gadis itu mendengarkan dengan baik setiap ucapan Yunho.

"Aku memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihku, awalnya Jaejoong menolak karena Ahra adalah dosennya di kampus, tapi aku meyakinkannya, sehingga berakhir di sini lah kami, di apartemen milik Jaejoong."

"Tapi _oppa_, kau tahu ini sama saja dengan berselingkuh, aku sendiri tidak menyangka _oppa _melakukan itu dan membawa ke apartemen tempat di mana _oppa _melakukan perselingkuhan itu."

Yunho tersenyum, sejauh ini Jihye tidak mengatakan kata-kata yang kasar atau menolak Jaejoong secara nyta, mungkin belum. Ia pun berinisiatif untuk mengatakan segalanya pada adiknya itu, berharap Jihye mengerti bagaimana perasaannya.

"Jihye, mungkin kau benar _oppa _melakukan sebuah kejahatan yang luar biasa pada pernikahan _oppa _dengan Ahra. Tidakkah kau tahu, sejak awal pernikahan kami tanpa sedikitpun ada cinta di sana, dan setiap hari selama enam bulan aku hidup berumah tangga dengan Ahra, wanita itu sedikitpun tidak pernah menjadi sosok istri buatku. Ahra tidak pernah menyiapkan baju, sarapan, melayaniku layak seorang istri, bahkan aku berani bersumpah, sekali pun aku tidak pernah berhubungan badan dengannya selama ini, kami bagaikan orang asing yang hanya hidup dalam satu apartemen yang sama, tidak lebih dari itu." Yunho memperhatikan raut wajah Jihye yang terkejut bukan main.

Sudah dapat ia duga sebelumnya jika Jihye akan berekspresi seperti itu.

"Dan berbeda dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong adalah sosok _istri _yang selalu ku idam-idamkan, Jaejoong bahkan tak pernah mengeluh karena aku selalu memintanya melayaniku di atas ranjang, aku tahu mungkin terdengar sangat konyol untukmu tapi..."

"_Oppa_, kau benar-benar serius dengan Jaejoong?" Sela Jihye, sejak tadi ia tak lepas menatap wajah Yunho. Raut wajah pria itu pun berubah-ubah seiring topik yang dibicarakannya, pada saat berbicara tentang Jaejoong, Yunho berbinar-binar dan terlihat amat bangga juga bahagia. Tapi, ketika tentang Ahra, raut wajah Yunho seakan kecewa, murung dan tidak bersemangat.

Sebagai gadis dewasa berumur dua puluh tahun, Jihye sangat paham arti berbagai ekspresi Yunho itu. Ia juga sangat paham bagaimana perasaan kakaknya itu saat menceritakan bagian yang membuatnya terkejut bukan main di bagian tentang Ahra yang ia pikir sebelumnya akan menjadi istri yang luar biasa untuk menyeimbangi kakaknya yang sempurna, selain profesi Ahra yang sebagai dosen, wanita itu juga terlihat sangat anggun. Sehingga dulu Jihye langsung menyetujui perihal perjodohan yang dilakukan orang tua mereka.

Tapi sekarang, segala sesuatu tentang citra Ahra di matanya seakan hancur berkeping-keping. Ia memang hanya mendengar cerita ini dari Yunho, tapi ia sangat yakin jika Yunho tak akan pernah berbohong. Ia sangat tahu watak kakaknya seperti apa, jadi meskipun yang dilakukan Yunho ini salah dalam kaca mata manapun jika mengetahui lengkapnya, Jihye tidak peduli.

Tentu saja, jauh dari segalanya, ia lebih mementingkan akan kebahagian sang kakak yang selalu ingin dirinya bahagia. Dan kali ini Jihye tidak perlu menelaah lebih lengkap kasus Yunho-Ahra.

Ia tersenyum menatap wajah ragu Yunho yang cukup ia mengerti kenapa, tapi Jihye juga masih setia menunggu jawaban Yunho. Ia ingin mendengar kalimat tegas dan lantang keluar dari mulut kakaknya.

Yunho menghela napas lagi, kemudian dengan mantap dan setelah memikirkan segala konsekuensi yang mungkin akan diterimanya ia berucap, "Sangat serius, dan aku sudah **menikah **dengan Jaejoong, jika itu bisa membuktikan betapa sangat seriusnya aku pada hubungan ini."

Beberapa detik setelah mendengar penuturan Yunho yang sangat mengejutkan itu mata Jihye terbelalak lagi dengan mulut yang menganga. Syok, ia lebih syok dan terkejut dari pada sebelumnya.

"_O-oppa _ba-ba..."

"Aku ingin memiliki Jaejoong, setelah ia bersedia menjadi kekasih dan demi untuk menunjukkan padanya betapa seriusnya aku yang akan menjadikannya _nomor satu, _aku membawanya ke gereja, dan mengikat janji di sana, mungkin tidak ada berkas-berkas yang akurat untuk membukitkan hal itu. Tapi, pastur di sana dan beberapa suster menyaksikan pernikahan dadakan kami," jelas Yunho, ia sangat mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Jihye tadi.

Hening terjadi setelah Yunho mengucapkan hal itu. Hingga beberapa menit berlalu, Jaejoong datang di antara mereka, pria itu membawa nampan berisi minuman dan beberapa biskuit dan kue yang ia punya di dapurnya.

"Maaf menunggu lama, aku hanya menemukan ini di dapurku dan tadi aku langsung memasak sup kimchi, aku tidak sabar untuk menikmati sup itu sejak tadi," ucap Jaejoong dengan ceria dan meletakkan dua gelas teh hangat beserta biskuit dan kue ke atas meja ruang tamunya.

Ekor mata Jihye melirik ke arah Jaejoong. Pria itu memang terlihat sangat baik dan mempunyai jiwa seorang istri, ia dapat menilai dari tata cara Jaejoong menjamu tamunya dan meminta maaf atas keterlambatan jamuan yang diberikannya.

"Boo, apa kau sudah memakan sup kimchinya?" Pertanyaan bernada khawatir dari Yunho membuat Jihye merasa sangat yakin bahwa kakaknya tidak bermain-main dengan semua yang dilakukannya.

"Aku sudah mencicipinya, Yunnie. Aku juga membuat cukup banyak untuk makan malam kita nanti," sahut Jaejoong sembari duduk di samping sofa Yunho.

"Boo, kau lupa, malam ini kita akan ke pesta rekan bisnisku, seharusnya kau..."

"_Oppa_, menurutmu sebaiknya di mana aku akan menginap selama berada di Seoul?" Jihye sengaja menyela perbincangan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Ia menatap lekat wajah Yunho yang terlihat berpikir.

"Kau mengatakan akan menginap di apartemen Ahra bukan, jadi sebaiknya jika kau menginap di sana," ucap Yunho, sebuah pikiran yang logis jika mengingat sebelumnya Jihye tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang Jaejoong.

"Dan bagaimana denganmu, apa kau juga akan berada di apartemen itu?" tanya Jihye lagi, ia melirik Jaejoong yang langsung memasang wajah masamnya, dan jujur Jihye ingin tertawa melihat wajah lucu _kakak ipar_nya tersebut.

"Tidak Jihye, aku akan berada di apartemen ini dengan Jaejoong, lagi pula Jaejoong sedang tidak enak badan, aku khawatir padanya," ucap Yunho beralasan dan membuat senyuman tipis di wajah Jaejoong.

Sejujurnya, pria itu cukup mengikuti perkembangan obrolan Yunho dan Jihye beberapa saat lalu. Dan hal itu tak elak membuatnya teramat bahagia dan merasa yakin bisa mendepak Ahra secara resmi, Jaejoong hanya berpikir jika ia perlu berakting _sepolos _mungkin pada adik iparnya itu.

"Oh, baiklah aku mengerti oppa, mungkin Jaejoong _op_..." Jihye berhenti sejenak, ia kurang yakin untuk menyebut Jaejoong _oppa_, wajah Jaejoong terlihat sangat _cute _dan cantik, ia jadi berpikir jika Jaejoong lebih muda darinya, "Kalau boleh tahu berapa umurmu Jaejoong-_sshi_?" tanya Jihye sedikit sungkan.

"Jaejoong seumuran denganmu, Jihye. Jadi ku pikir lebih baik kau memanggilnya Jaejoong saja," sahut Yunho menjawab pertanyaan yang seharusnya dijawab oleh Jaejoong.

"Aah, Jaejoong, ku harap kau bisa menjaga _oppaku _dengan sungguh-sungguh, _well_, meski aku juga akan terlihat konyol dan jahat karena mendukung hubungan kalian yang salah, tapi selama Yunho _oppa _bahagia, aku akan bahagia karena itu."

Yunho membelakan matanya saat kalimat yang tidak disangka akan diucapkan Jihye itu didengarnya. Baginya dengan tidak mendapat penolakan dari Jihye saja sudah sangat bersyukur apa lagi kini dengan jelas adik semata wayangnya itu mendukung hubunganya dengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya, ia cukup takjub akan hal itu. Dan hal yang paling penting yang ia pahami detik itu adalah, ia tidak perlu bersusah-susah menarik simpati Jihye untuk menyukainya sebagai kekasih dari Yunho. Jika sudah begini, sangat jelas jika ia mendapat seorang pendukung yang berada di belakangnya dan Yunho.

Tak elak seringaian tipis tercetak dibibir plumpnya, ia sudah sangat yakin untuk menggeser Ahra secepatnya. Benar, secepatnya jika waktu yang memungkinkan juga berpihak padanya.

.

.

.

_**TBC ? **_

haaaahhh, 2700'an word untuk chap ini, holeeeeeee, cuma 1 bagian doang ya, hemeeeh, berarti chap depan jae ke pesta sama Yun dong, heu heu heu.

Nah, saya sudah menghadirkan Jihye sebagai pendukung hubungan Yunjae, hahahaha. tinggal big attack sama ortu yunho doang nih buakakakakak ~

Ahra ga ada disini, sorry tante ente lg ga ada scene buat syuting, hohoho.

Apa bertambah gaje ? sangat ~ . Aroma"nya bakal pnjang chap ini -_-

Baiklah, maaf yak jika bertambah gaje atau pun aneh, Naah EYD dan typo masih sama, ga beraturan dan di mana".

_**Balas Reviews : **_

Dipa Won : belum pasti /ditabok/

Guest : iya dong /kibas poni min/

miele . ayu : belum di periksa beb.

hanasukie : belum pake testpack jae nya /digampar/

jaena : yakin nih jae hamil ? masuk angin kali /flatface

Boo Bear Love Chwang : belum pasti ene, siapa tau aku brubah pkiran g jadi mpreg /liad warning blum ada mpregnya /slaap

YunHolic : masuk angin itu beb xD

YunjaeDDiction : aah iya udah klop kan nih jihye berada dipihak yunjae, hahahaha.

littlecupcake noona : mau ngerubah image appa yg plin plan dan emak yg ternistakan :D

measme : pehlis ini ff spesial jae antagonis yg ngalahin ke antagonisan ahra /ga ada yg protagonis slain yunho/ dan warn nya no angst yg artinya ga ada tindas menindas Jae xD

irengiovanny : masuk angin itu /ngakak/

Selena Jung : belum pasti hamil ga nya. and Thank for reading and review this ff :)

yoon HyunWoon : apa ene bsa dikata kilat ? satu minggu sekali ini, lebih kilat dri sblumnya :D

amora. amora. 94043 : semoga saja huwoooo ~

yunjae heart : emang edisi pndek say, tp ini lmyan panjang hohoho /ditabok/ jj mah ga akan berubah sikapnya yg sok innocent didepan org dan egoisnya yg bener" neken Yunho xD

ShinJiWoo920202 : iya tamat dong kalau ahra akan dengan mudah merelakan Yunho yg disia-siakanya selama ini xD

Clein cassie : hahaha masa sih hamil ? ._.

chantycassie : itu sudah pasti, yunho uda terikat sama jeje ~ huwaaaaa /fly/

MaxMin : belum ada warnin mpregnya beb cma no angst doang, mau nya sih mpreg dari polling kemarin :D

Guest 2 : harapanmu tntg jihye terkabul, tp jae hamil msh dipertanyakan :D

leeChunnie : terima kasih, next...

Vic89 : nah kgak tau deh, liat chap depan Yoo ;)

YunJae24 : belum hilang juga sih ahra kan lebih ular dari pda jae xD

DO : iya kah jadi brasa baca drable ? hahaha mgkn krna aku snang bermain kata di ff ene, jd lebih asik kali /ditabok/ aah kalau buat jae pran apa aja buat dptn Yun slalu berlaku xD

vianashim : iya licik kan dari awal chap udh kliatan sikapnya gmna.

Nissa 'sangpemimpi : maunya sih mpreg tp blm ada warning di ff ini.

Byunchannie26 : hooh jae antagonis disini, dan masa sih jae hamil ? /plaak/ jihye mndukung YunJae :3

shanzec : kayaknya msuk kekeluarga yun itu lbh sulit dr mrebut hti jihye, klo jihye tinggal dirumah yunjae ga asik dong ntar chap dpan ane ga bsa pamer ke apartemen ahra bawa jae ke pesta sekalian anterin jihye kesana /slaap/

agatha : terima kasih ~

akiramia44 : jgn cpat cerai beb nnti ga bisa nyiksa ahra klo ada bebeb mimin hadir xD .

dienha : jj mnta dia satu"nya istri yunho dan well dgn yun sebut dia nyonya Jung artinya yunho udah benar" kasih status sosial yg dipegang ahra pda jae hahaha.

rinayunjaerina : jgn dilupakan ff ene beb xD next ~

fenny : baiklah dan saya akan jd kembaran min /slaap /ditabok masa

agatha : iya baiklah :D

beauty anna : aah iya trima ksih kmbali :D

yuu : ikut jae jihye biar ahra ga ada sekutu xD

yasmien amira : sama" saeng, aah iya jae diperuntukkan peran antagonis.

Guest 3 : nado gomawo, iya min jadi anak baik ntar ye beb min xD

Ristinok137 : yunho ninggalin JJ big NO ! haha tnang aja xD

xena hwang : sekalian nanti ane bikin scene jae muntah dimuka ahra yeee biar nista tuh tante atu xD

Rly. C .JaeKyu : kan ga ada yg nmanya jae nista disini eon jd pasti akan setuju jihye xD

nickeYJcassie : ga akan ada jae nista unn, aah iya unn sayangnya ane pas nlis lgi feels pengen nyakar muka ahra sih jdi ya plih ahra, mngkn nnti bkin boa yg ternistakan lgi, hehehe. bayangin aja unn pas si ahra lg main di no limit sama babeh beeehhh xD

HISAGIsoul : alurnya menurutku agak cepet" lmbat sih, xD . aah iya itu pasti ini bukti jihye udh dkung yunjae xD

sani : iya nyesel udh pas diambil org si tante, lgian kemarin" sok malu" sih pdhl biasa malu"in si ahra /ditabok/

steviajung : yoo yoo yooo ga ada jae nista ga akan ada ! nah masuk angin itu loh ~ :D

Snow'Queen YunJae : pinggangku sakit beb, macam apa eneh, tulis akan ff ku beb, kena aku upahi seribu sebuting ff hahahaha, lah lah lah xD

Coffetee : jaema slalu mmpesona kok, aah iya terima kasih kembali.

lee sunri hyun : lanjut :D

Versya seyra : itu sih bbbbsa"nya jae aja ngmng didepan ahra bgono ~ . eeehhh sbnarnya nih ff adalah ktidak sengajaan, gara" dengerin lgu Christian Bautista yang judulnya be my number two jd lah ff ini yg tdinya one shoot mlh jd berchapter :D . ntar jg cerai.

Agatha marthauli : nah menyusui O.o kita ikut cara logis aja yaa, tp krna mpreg udh krg logis jd gmna dong tp kan emng ada ya pria yg mpreg gitu :D . tp tpi ga tau deh

Dhiant : aahhh ne, gomawo juga ~

**Banjarmasin, 1 Mei 2014. **

Nah terima kasih buat yang sudah menyempatkan baca dan mereviewnya, jika berkenan review lagi ne :)

.

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Title : Be My Number Two.

Cast : Yunho, Jaejoong and other.

Genre : Romance.

Pair : YunJae.

Lenght : Chapter 7.

**Warning : Boy X Boy, Dont Like Dont Read, No Bash, No Flame!.**

_**NP : Christian Bautista - Completely.**_

_Check it.._

Hari sudah menjelang malam, Jihye bersiap-siap untuk ke apartemen Ahra. Kedatangan Jihye di apartemen Jaejoong membuat pria itu terlihat lebih berseri, apa lagi dengan sangat jelas Jihye memberikan dukungannya pada hubungannya. Dan ia juga sangat senang ketika Jihye memanggilnya _kakak ipar. _Oh sungguh, tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan bagi Jaejoong selain hal ini dan segera melihat wajah Ahra ketika wanita itu mengetahui hubungan baiknya dengan sang adik ipar.

Jihye juga begitu sangat baik pada Jaejoong, gadis itu memilihkan baju untuk dikenakannya pada acara pesta yang sebentar lagi akan dihadirinya dengan Yunho. Satu stel pakaian yang membuatnya terlihat sangat elegan dan memancarkan lebih kecantikan yang dimilikinya.

Kini Jaejoong mematut dirinya di depan cermin di dalam kamarnya dengan Yunho. Senyuman puas tercetak jelas di bibir plumpnya. Ia sungguh terlihat sangat mengagumkan dengan jas putih yang ukurannya sangat pas di tubuhnya, kemeja berwarna yang sama dengan kancing teratasnya sengaja di buka, lalu dasi berwarna krim yang sengaja di longgarkan bertengger rapi di sana. Jihye juga memadukan hal tersebut dengan celana Jaejoong yang berwarna krim. Terlihat sedikit kurang rapi tapi sungguh mengagumkan untuk _style _Jaejoong.

"_Perfect as always,_" suara berat Yunho menginterupsi kegiatan Jaejoong yang memandangi dirinya. Ia segera menoleh ke arah pria yang menatapnya penuh cinta itu. Pujian yang selalu diharapkannya keluar dari mulut Yunho memang selalu diucapkan pria itu. Jaejoong tersenyum pada kekasihnya, ia beranjak dari depan cermin lalu menghampiri Yunho dengan stelan pakaian hitamnya yang membuat pria itu sangat tampan.

"Yunnie," rengek Jaejoong manja dan membenarkan letak dasi Yunho yang sedikit kurang rapi.

"Hmm?" gumam Yunho, ia tidak perlu bertanya lebih pada Jaejoong, karena pria yang berstatus istri _'kedua'n_ya itu memang sangat manja dan suka merengek yang membuatnya tambah mencintai pria itu.

"Cium aku," pinta Jaejoong, sedikit rona merah menghiasi pipi putihnya.

Yunho terkekeh mendengar permintaan Jaejoong, sudah dapat dipastikan bukan, kenapa Yunho sangat menyukai sikap pria itu bahkan dengan rengekannya. Ya, rengekan yang bersikap intim dan membuatnya sangat senang, seolah-olah Yunho dimanjakan dengan sikap Jaejoong yang begitu.

Jaejoong nyaris mempoutkan bibirnya karena kekehan Yunho, tapi dengan sangat cepat Yunho melumat bibir plumpnya yang sangat disukai pria itu. Jaejoong segera memejamkan matanya, membalas lumatan Yunho di bibirnya dan semakin memperdalam ciuman mereka yang selalu tak pernah merasa cukup jika hanya sekali melakukannya.

Ketika Yunho hendak merengkuh pinggang Jaejoong untuk lebih memperdalam ciuman, Jihye hadir di ambang pintu kamar mereka. Gadis itu sedikit berdeham dan membuat kedua pria yang tengah menikmati ciuman intim itu segera menarik tubuh masing-masing.

"Ehem, Maaf mengganggu, _oppa_," ucap Jihye dengan wajah polosnya tapi Yunho sangat tahu jika adiknya itu sengaja mengganggu kesenangannya.

Yunho hanya menautkan keningnya dan menatap lekat Jihye dengan tatapan membunuh yang membuat Jihye tertawa geli.

"Ayo lah, _oppa_, kau masih mempunyai banyak waktu bersama kakak ipar, dan hmm bukankah ini sudah waktunya kita berangkat?" Jihye tersenyum puas melihat wajah Yunho yang nampak terkejut, pria itu segera melihat arlojinya yang ada di pergelangan tangan kirinya dan sedikit meringis ketika melihat jam yang sudah sangat mepet dengan acara pesta. "Tidak apa-apa jika kau terlambat pada sebuah pesta, _oppa_. Itu hanya pesta dan bukan kantor yang harus kau datangi tepat waktu," timpal Jihye sembari menyeringai jahil.

Jaejoong tertawa pelan, ia sangat mengerti maksud adik iparnya itu. Sedangkan Yunho, pria itu meringis karena berhasil dikerjai oleh Jihye.

"Sial, jika kau mengganggu kegiatanku dengan Jaejoong lagi, aku tidak segan-segan..."

"Apa? Apa?" sela gadis itu dengan pertanyaan _polos _dan membuat Yunho mendengus kesal. Jaejoong tersenyum puas, ia juga cukup merasa terhibur dengan sikap Yunho sekarang.

"_Gwenchana _Yunnie, kau bisa menciumku sesering mungkin nanti," ucap Jaejoong sembari mengedipkan matanya dan menjilat bibirnya yang seakan membuat Yunho bernafsu karena godaan nyata dari sang _istri_.

"Baiklah, aku akan menciummu tak henti-henti setelah gadis _polos _itu tak ada di sini Boo," sahut Yunho dan merapikan penampilannya sebelum menggandeng Jaejoong berjalan menuju keluar kamar.

Jihye hanya terkikik mendengar pernyataan kakaknya yang terkesan sangat agresif dan terlalu mesum itu. Tapi ia mengerti akan hal itu, kebutuhan pria dewasa. Dan Yunho adalah pria dewasa yang baru mendapat kebutuhannya secara nyata saat bersama Jaejoong. Sungguh, ia merasa malang akan nasib kakaknya yang di terlantarkan oleh Go Ahra.

Jihye sudah memutuskan bahwa kakak iparnya yang sah secara hukum itu tak pantas menyandang marga Jung mereka, karena sekalipun wanita itu tidak pernah menjadi seorang Jung. Bagaimana bisa menjadi Jung jika melayani Yunho di atas ranjang saja, Ahra tidak pernah? Bukankah itu hal yang wajar untuk dipikirkannya dan di tentukannya?.

Sungguh, adik yang sangat pengertian, dan Yunho sangat beruntung memilikinya sebagai adik.

.

.

.

Yunho bersama dengan Jaejoong dan Jihye sudah tiba di depan pintu apartemen Ahra dan Yunho. Sejujurnya Yunho sangat malas untuk mengantarkan Jihye sampai ke depan pintu apartemennya. Tapi, sang adik memelas hebat padanya dengan alasan tidak mengetahui letak apartemen Ahra, walaupun Yunho sudah memberitahunya secara detail. Dan entah ada keberuntungan dari mana, Jaejoong yang menjadi alasan utamanya malas mengantar Jihye itu malah menyetujui hal yang ia pikir akan membuat pria itu marah.

Sebuah sikap yang sangat mengagumkan menurut Yunho, dan ia menjadi tambah mencintai sang _istri _karena pengertiannya. Tentu saja, Yunho tak pernah tahu akan apa yang ada dalam benak Jaejoong sehingga pria itu bersedia untuk hal yang sangat anti dilakukannya.

Setelah memencet bell beberapa kali, akhirnya pintu terbuka. Sebenarnya Yunho bisa saja membuka pintu dengan mengetik _password _apartemen ini, hanya saja hal itu terlihat kurang sopan menurutnya, mengingat posisinya yang ia anggap sebagai tamu di apartemen yang dulu di tempatinya.

Ahra tersenyum saat melihat wajah Yunho yang pertama kali di lihat oleh matanya, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jihye di samping Yunho dan tersenyum manis. Perasaannya menjadi cukup senang karena suami dan adik iparnya berada di apartemen miliknya dan Yunho.

"Jihye, kenapa kau baru saja tiba, _unnie _sangat merindukanmu," ucap Ahra hendak memeluk Jihye yang tersenyum tipis padanya, tapi belum-belum ia sempat memeluk adik iparnya, mata Ahra langsung tertuju pada seseorang yang tiba-tiba muncul dari belakang tubuh Yunho.

Mata Ahra membelalak lebar ketika dengan sangat jelas sosok itu ditangkap oleh iris matanya. Tubuhnya seakan mematung karena kehadiran pria yang tak diinginkannya berada di sini.

Jihye menatap lekat Ahra, mencoba memahami arti dari raut wajah Ahra yang syok, ketika ia cukup mengerti maksudnya, Jihye menatap Yunho yang memasang wajah datarnya.

"Aaish, _nappeun oppa_," gumamnya sembari tertawa kecil dan membuat titik fokus Ahra pecah dari Jaejoong yang menyeringai sadis dari balik badan Yunho.

"Aah _unnie_, aku cukup lelah, bolehkah aku masuk sekarang?" tanya Jihye pada Ahra yang terlihat murka.

Ahra segera menatap Jihye dan menyunggingkan senyum. Walaupun ia sangat geram dan murka karena kehadiran Jaejoong di depannya, ia tak boleh terlihat seperti itu di depan adik iparnya, setidaknya rencananya harus berjalan dengan mulus jika ingin mendapatkan Yunho lagi.

"Aah ne, tentu Jihye, ayo _unnie _bantu," ucap Ahra dengan ramahnya dan membantu Jihye mendorong travel bagnya masuk ke dalam apartemen. "_Oppa _ayo masuk," timpal Ahra lagi saat hanya melihat Yunho yang tetap berdiri di depan apartemen.

"Aku ada acara penting Ahra, dan aku hanya mengan..."

"Acara penting apa bagimu selain kedatangan adikmu _oppa_?" sela Ahra, firasatnya tidak enak karena ada Jaejoong yang kini bergelayut manja di lengan Yunho. Ia merasa cukup beruntung karena Jihye yang berada di ruang tamu tidak melihat sikap_ tidak tahu diri_ Jaejoong ini menurutnya.

"_Oppa _akan menghadiri pesta yang di adakan rekan bisnisnya _unnie_, Jaejoongie akan menemaninya," sahut Jihye dari dalam.

Tubuh Ahra menegang sempurna ketika kata demi kata yang diucapkan Jihye sangat jelas ditangkap telinganya dan dimengerti otaknya. Ia menatap semakin murka ke arah Jaejoong yang semakin menyeringai meremehkannya.

"_Mwoya? Oppa _kenapa..."

"Maaf Ahra, aku tidak bisa terlalu lama di sini, aku takut rekan bisnisku akan tersinggung jika aku datang terlalu terlambat," ucap Yunho yang kontan membuat mulut Ahra menganga lebar, sedetik kemudian ia melihat senyuman Yunho sebelum pria itu berlalu dari hadapannya dengan menggandeng mesra Jaejoong.

Ahra masih menatap kedua orang pria itu hingga masuk ke dalam lift. Mulutnya masih menganga lebar dengan mata yang mendelik tajam dan sedikit berair. Ia kemudian mengatup dengan erat mulutnya dan mengepalkan tangannya. Sungguh Ahra merasa sangat terhina akan hal tadi, dan lagi, Yunho bilang tentang rekan bisnisnya. Ahra sangat paham maksud itu, seumur-umur dia menikah, Yunho tidak pernah mengajaknya untuk menghadiri acara penting dengan rekan-rekan bisnisnya, tapi sekarang...

Sejujurnya jika diingat-ingat lagi, bukannya Yunho tidak pernah mengajak Ahra, hanya saja Ahra pernah menolak hal itu pada minggu pertama setelah mereka menikah, dan karena hal itu lah Yunho tidak pernah mengajak Ahra yang saat itu masih berstatus istri harapan masa depan Yunho.

_Well_, jika di pikirkan, segala sikap Yunho adalah bayaran sikap Ahra selama enam bulan padanya. Betapa sangat bodohnya wanita itu yang sudah menyia-nyiakan pria seperti Yunho.

.

.

.

Pesta pertunangan rekan bisnis Yunho sungguh sangat mewah dan diadakan di sebuah hotel ternama. Sudah lebih dari sejam yang lalu mereka berada dalam pesta ini. Yunho memperkenalkan Jaejoong sebagai _istrinya_, hal yang membuat Jaejoong teramat sangat senang.

Meskipun banyak diantara orang ini yang cukup bingung atau menautkan kening mereka saat Yunho mengatakan demikian. Hal itu tak pernah di permasalahkan Jaejoong. Yang terpenting buatnya adalah status sosialnya di depan orang-orang yang dikenal Yunho adalah dirinya _istri _Yunho, atau Nyonya Jung yang resmi.

_Well_, sesuatu yang sangat membuatnya puas, apa lagi jika membayangkan wajah Ahra tadi. Sungguh Jaejoong merasa menang telak atas permainan yang dimulai oleh Ahra.

Kini keduanya tengah menikmati sajian makanan, tak peduli dengan orang sekitarnya, Yunho begitu sangat perhatian dengan Jaejoong. Ia bahkan menyuapi istrinya, sungguh permandangan romantis yang membuat orang akan iri, tak terkecuali pasang yang baru bertunangan tadi, Park Yoochun dan kekasihnya Kim Junsu, sepasang kekasih yang memiliki gender sama, seperti halnya Yunho dan Jaejoong.

Ditengah-tengah makannya, Jaejoong segera berlari menuju toilet, dan itu kontan membuat Yunho sangat khawatir, dengan segera pria itu menyusul Jaejoong ke dalam toilet dan kekhawatirannya meningkat drastis saat Jaejoong kembali memuntahkan isi dalam perutnya.

"Boo," panggil Yunho dan menghampiri Jaejoong yang sedang berada di depan wastafel. Dipijitnya tengkuk Jaejoong sementara pria yang dicintainya itu masih sibuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya. "Boo, kita harus ke dokter, keadaanmu semakin memburuk," ucap Yunho setelah Jaejoong membuka kran dan mengelap mulutnya.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan napasnya yang tersengal. Dia merasa tidak sakit, hanya saja perasaan mual itu selalu menderanya secara tiba-tiba dan berakhir dengan muntah.

"Aku ti..."

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa padamu, sayang." Sela Yunho cepat, musangnya balas menatap _doe eyes_ Jaejoong dalam dan penuh rasa cinta.

Pria itu mendesah, jujur saja ia tidak tahan ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh Yunho, apa lagi dalam tatapan Yunho tadi sangat kentara perasaan takut yang luar biasa. Jaejoong sangat terharu, kepedulian Yunho padanya memang tidak diragukan lagi. Ia mengangguk, menyetujui kehendak pria itu untuk ke dokter.

.

.

.

Mata Yunho tak hentinya mengerjap takjub, sejak tiba ke apartemennya dan Jaejoong Yunho cenderung lebih sering melamun, bahkan dalam perjalanan pulang dari dokter tadi Yunho sempat melamun.

Entah, antara percaya dan tidak percaya melanda dirinya, tapi hal itu tak mengurangi sedikitpun rasa bahagia yang menghinggapi hidupnya. Yunho duduk di ruang tamu, kini pandangan matanya mengarah pada Jaejoong yang sedang berjalan menujunya.

Jaejoong sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan kaos berleher V dan celana kain di bawah lutut, pria itu tersenyum manis dan membuat Yunho secara tidak sadar membalas senyumannya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya pada kekasih terbaiknya, dan disambut dengan baik oleh Jaejoong.

Segera saja, Yunho menarik tubuh ramping Jaejoong untuk duduk di pangkuannya. Ia sangat bahagia memiliki pria ini dan sekarang hidupnya semakin bahagia dan sempurna karena sesuatu yang telah diberikan Jaejoong padanya.

Bayangkan, ketika tadi mereka sampai di dokter, dengan sangat paniknya Yunho memeriksakan keadaan Jaejoong. Ia sangat takut terjadi apa-apa pada cintanya itu. Dan setelah dokter memeriksa beberapa kali Jaejoong, dengan wajah yang bingung dan juga sangat takjub dokter itu menyatakan jika Jaejoong, pria yang menjadi istrinya, yang bersedia berada di bawah pimpinannya dalam rumah tangga itu sedang mengandung buah cinta mereka.

Kontan saja, Yunho langsung terlonjak dari tempat duduknya. Dia pikir hal itu sangat konyol, namun sang dokter menjelaskan sedikit jika hal itu bisa terjadi pada seorang pria yang cenderung mempunyai hormon estrogen, progesteron atau berbagai hormon yang layaknya ada dalam tubuh seorang wanita.

Sebenarnya cukup sulit untuk bisa hamil, mengingat seorang pria meski mempunyai hormon yang hampir sama dengan wanita, ada beberapa hal yang tidak sama, salah satunya Jaejoong tidak pernah _menstruasi_.

Tapi, sang dokter juga tidak begitu paham dengan kejadian yang dialami pasangan ini. Dokter memberikan rujukan untuk segera ke dokter spesialis kandungan terbaik di Seoul. Dan seketika itu juga Yunho langsung membawa Jaejoong ke sana.

Setelah selesai melakukan pemeriksaan kembali dan melakukan USG, dokter itu pun menyatakan hal yang sama, Jaejoong sedang hamil, dan usia kandungannya baru satu minggu, yang berarti Jaejoong mungkin akan mengalami _morning sick _atau lebih dari itu mual-mual dan muntah-muntah yang sudah sangat lumrah pada _trisemester _pertama kehamilan.

Dokter bermarga Choi itu pun menjelaskan dengan rinci tentang kejadian yang sangat langka terjadi ini, _Male Pregnant._ Sehingga membuat kedua pasangan ini mengerti dan tersenyum puas akan hasil yang pemeriksaan Jaejoong.

Tapi tentu saja, hal itu sangat membuat takjub calon ayah bayi yang ada di dalam perut Jaejoong itu. Yunho bahkan sudah berpuluh-puluh kali meyakinkan jika hal ini bukan mimpi dan meski sudah yakin akan hal itu ia masih terlihat takjub hingga Jaejoong muncul di depannya beberapa saat lalu.

"Masih kurang percaya, _oppa_?" Tanya Jaejoong seraya melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Yunho. Bibirnya mempout yang mengundang Yunho untuk segera mengecupnya.

"_Aniya_, aku percaya Boo. Hanya saja, aku benar-benar merasa menjadi pria yang sangat beruntung di dunia," jawab Yunho, ia memeluk protektif Jaejoong dan mengelus perut rata sang kekasih dengan sayang.

Jaejoong terkikik geli saat tangan besar Yunho mengelus perutnya. Ia bahkan merasa meremang dan sedikit bergairah karena itu. Tapi ia juga tidak protes atau menjauhkan tangan besar suaminya yang berada di atas perutnya. Ia mengerti Yunho sangat takjub dan bahagia akan kehamilannya.

Apa lagi dirinya, Jaejoong sendiri teramat bahagia karena bisa mengandung buah cinta mereka. Dan ketika mengingat akan Ahra, Jaejoong benar-benar menertawakan wanita itu dalam hatinya. Well, dengan kehamilannya ia sangat yakin Ahra tidak dapat lagi merebut Yunho.

Dirinya yang sangat sempurna, dan bisa mengandung anak Yunho adalah sebuah nilai plus yang nyata. Ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan soal Yunho akan berpaling darinya karena faktor keturunan. Semua yang Yunho inginkan baik terucap atau tidak sudah bisa dipenuhinya secara nyata. Coba bayangkan itu! Dengan begitu apa ada sebuah alasan untuk Yunho meninggalkannya?

"Aku juga merasa hal yang sama Yunnie, aku sangat bahagia, aku bisa menjadi seorang ibu dari anak kandung kita," sahut Jaejoong dan merebahkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho.

"Tadinya aku berpikir untuk mengadopsi seorang anak, Boo. Tapi jika begini aku rasa tidak perlu untuk mengadopsinya lagi, aku bahkan bisa mempunyai sepuluh anak denganmu," Yunho terkekeh saat mengucapkan kata terakhir tadi.

"Yunnie, Joongie tidak mau mempunyai sepuluh anak, Joongie akan mengambil program KB setelah _aegya _lahir nanti," sahut Jaejoong dengan manja seraya memejamkan matanya meresapi kebahagiaan mereka yang teramat ini.

"Aku tidak membiarkanmu untuk mengikuti program itu, sayang. Aku..."

"Dokter bilang harus melakukan itu jika _aegya _lahir nanti, dan dokter bilang kita harus mempunyai jarak yang cukup untuk memutuskan kembali mempunyai seorang anak lagi, uunggh ingat Yunnie perut Joongie akan dibelah untuk melahirkan, dan Yunnie tahu? Joongie takut jika nanti Yunnie berpaling dari Joongie karena tubuh Joongie yang sudah tidak seksi."

Yunho tergelak mendengar kekhawatiran yang tidak berdasar dari Jaejoong. Bagaimana bisa kekasihnya ini berpikir demikian.

"Boo, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan anak kita, jangan terlalu khawatir Nyonya Jung. Nah, apa kau sudah meminum vitamin yang dokter berikan tadi?"

Jaejoong mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, betapa sangat sempurnanya kehidupan mereka sekarang. Jaejoong terus memejamkan matanya berusaha tidur dengan posisi seperti ini, ia merasa cukup lelah hari ini dan ingin tidur dengan tangan Yunho yang memeluknya erat setelah kemarin malam ia melewatkan hal tersebut karena berusaha mendesak Yunho membuat keputusan. Dan sekarang ia tak perlu lagi melakukan hal seperti itu, Yunho adalah miliknya dan itu mutlak.

.

.

.

_**TBC ? **_

Naaah, udah dikasih Mpreg nih, well, satu hari aja panjang bener chap nya ya -_-

naaah ahra mau buat apa lg sekarang hahaha klo tau jae hamil dia bisa kebakar api cemburu ~ ciiieeee /ditabok/

Masih ya, EYD ga beraturan, TYPO dimana" .

Eerrr untuk anak, aku ga tau mesti dibuat kembar atau ga, tapi mengingat aku membuat kehamilan Jaejoong cukup (?) logis (?) dengan alasan hormon dan segala macam yang aku sndiri krg mngerti T.T . Jadi ada kemungkinan cuma 1 aja alias ga kembar.

Soal jae, dia emang anak org borjouis, tapi aku ga jelasin scara terperinci soal itu.

Saya masih suka bermain kata T.T entahlah kenapa jadi doyan bermain kata u,u .

Baiklah, ini tambah gaje dan eeerrrr -_-

_**Balas reviews : **_

Dipa Woon : emang ga dijelasin kok, tadinya mau dibikin teka teki tapi ga jadi aja dan udah dibilang Yun kan, jadi mngkn ga pke penjelasan berlebih lagi soal itu. Ortu Yun, sbntr lg nongol kok ._.

shanzec : hahaha iya dong kalau kemarin mlih main cast boa lbh enak kali /ditabok/ nah ga akan ada jalan yg selalu mlus dong ._.

: sprtinya bgitu, tpi sikap emak kan egois mski di chap ene ga terlalu kluar sikapnya hahaha

YunjaeDDiction : pestanya biasa" aja kok, ane msh ska pke diksi buat mendeskripsikan ._. . next ane mau balik nistain ahra xD

Cho Sungkyu : iya emang kok disini ksan jae ga akan jd yg ternistakan. emang edisi pendek" ._.

Vic89 : uuueewwwww hooh, ortu Yunho terkesan keras loh ntar, jadi mau bkin ahra diatas angin bntar /ditabok jeje/

Clein cassie : Mpreg sesuai keinginan reader terbanyak ._.

Lee Yoo : hrus ada pro dan kontra dong wkwkwk.

rinayunjaerina : udh kdokter nih, appa akan segera menceraikan ahra jika memungkinkan hoho

jaena : hooh hamil deh dri pada ane kena lmpar pnci emak jeje ._.

Selena Jung : iya hamil, hehe gomawo" :D

yoon HyunWoon : disini jae ga terlalu bnyak berperan nih cuma kbnyakan manja doang sma yun ._.

Guest1 : ahra mncul nih, ini lmayan cepet lnjutnya ._.

yunjae heart : gomawo ~ klo itu emng ga dijlasn dan baru chap kemarin aja aku bngkar smcam mau main teka teki tapi gagal.

MaxMin : kalau ada pro ada kontra dong beb ._.

Noona : belum ada pembicaraan ninggalin ahra ._.

jaedazed : gomawo yaaa ~

irengiovanny : kekeke, dia ga terima, iya deh hamil ._.

leeChunnie : kasian dong tante u,u /sok kasian/

Guest2 : review apa aja yang mau ditulis ._.

Ai Rin Lee : hooh ga kerasa ya ?

Chanbaek4ever : makasih, lanjut...

Ristinok137 : yunho kan orgnya jujur (?) hehehe. next.

gothiclolita89 : udah nikah siri (?)

aiska : maka dari itu disini adu licik"an aja ahra sama jae ._.

nickeYJcassie : wkwkwkwk unn dari awal kan emng gitu, dia kan dr awal udh licik dan sok manja sweet"an cma di depan appa dan org" yg dianggp yunho pntng, hahaha. babe protagonis semi antagonis unn, babe mash baik sma ahra buakakak.

lee sunri hyun : gomawo.

uknowme2305 : tadinya jg agak rgu tp para reader lain maunya mpreg dan ini adalah mpreg yang bru beberapa kali saya buat mengingat aku sndiri jrg bkin mpreg ._.

dienha : iya hamil ~

emarisbee : thank you for reading my ff. ooh, itu pada awalnya kan jae ga ngira akan hamil karena dia sendiri itu pria. jadi itu adalah pikiran yang konyol untuk hamil dan ternyata dia memang hamil, it's like a surprise ._. .

Snow'Queen YunJae : hemeh -_-

YunJae24 : jahat bner nih orang mnta ahra disiksa haha

Boo Bear Love Chwang : hamil jae nya nih ._.

vianashim : mpreg ._.

chantycassie : hahaha kayaknya ahra akan bgitu berakting kyak jae buakakak. sayangnya ga ada wartawan ene.

Dhiiant ella wife : hmmm iya ini hamil kok dan yg lain mash dipertimbangkan.

My beauty jeje : dri awal pdhal udh disbut jae tnggl diapartemen ckup mewah, dan itu sdah ckp mnjlaskan klo jae ank org kaya kan unn ._. . hehehe nado gomawo unnie.

Guest 3 : keinginanmu dichap ene dikabulkan ._.

boojoongie : terima kasih yaaa, hehehe. hahaha aku blm ada target untk brapa chap ini ._.

YunHolic : ktanya jeng ahra lagi salonan kan mnurut rncanan misua bakal ngnap ditempatnya xD

hanasukie : kgak trlalu banyak scene di pesta tp cukup mmbuat heboh dngn pngumuman yunho.

ShinJiWoo920202 : sdh diperiksa disini :D

akiramia44 : ayo mna hadiahku /nodong/ nih emak pregnant.

Kim eun seob : hahaha iya, ini jeje hamil xD

Yasmien amira : iya anak org kaya kok jae. heee, pregnnt tp ga tau mau kmbar atau ga.

Maya soffiana : ini jae pregnant kok, triangle ane kgak mau nnton emak sma tante" sih /ditendang/

Changcimin : ga ada niat bkin jae nista disini. hehe.

boojaebear2601 : makasih saeng :D . yaap eto betul.

Reanelisabeth : bkan gendok lagi ahra frustasi.

Byunchannie26 : harus ada pro kontra dong ._. jj pregnant.

Cherislle changkyu : jj pregnant kok, aah makasih juga yaa ~

Nadine kira : kan jdulmya bgitu hahaha, tp kyak kta appa emak numb 1. hehe

Maudy chan : jj pregnant ini, makasih ya :D

Akisia Yumi : jgn marah dong bebseu u,u jj hamil ini.

Jcassie cheonsa : gomawo yaaa, ngpain jauh" ke belanda klo korea skrg bolehn nkahn sesame gender xD . hahaha.

Guest4 : number 1.

HISAGIsoul : hahaha iya deh jj pregnant kekeke, naah naah naah ahra kan jahat xD sma kayak emak xD

queen harkyu : beb step by step dong beb, hahaha. sabar" ya, jgn nodongin ane trus T.T

Martha park hyoonhra : ksian ahra bebseu ;; /plaak/ haha iya jj hamil ini loh.

Momon the fujhosi yunjae : hehehe jj emak hamil kok ._.

Beauty cherlisle : tante ahra lg nyalon xD

Lianni wife jaejoong : hooh jae anak org kaya, pengusaha bener itu. tp ga dijelasin disini. hehehe.

Rly. C. JaeKyu : iya dpt 1 pendukung dan udh dpt pengumuman resmi jae istri yun ._.

_.Yang sudah baca chapter kemarin dan sudah berkenan memberi reviewnya, aku ucapin trima kasih banyak ne. Dan semoga di chap ini masih berkenan membaca dan memberikan reviewnya, yang masih belum smpat semoga bisa smpat kasih jejaknya ne._

_Gomawo all~_

.

.

.


End file.
